To Hunt the Dead
by rbear1231
Summary: same world as canon diffrent part of Japan all OCs rated M for reason
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the world just the OC's**

**edited 3/27.**

My name is Robert Kodiak Crawford, I am an American but I have spent the last two years in Japan and am starting my third year in High school

I belong to no club except scouts, I was BSA (that is Boy Scouts of America) and now I'm Venture but I belong to no other clubs or groups. I enjoy sports but I really dislike the coaches and players of my school, oh that would be Kikyo High School in Hokkaido.

The last year, I'm in my last year of education, what is my plan, easy get through school then head home where I will sign up and enlist in the USMC, United States Marine Corps. And hopefully join there Recon units.

That was till about 8 hours ago…

_9:30am local time._

"_Attention students, a civil unrest has began in cities of Tokyo Osaka and Kyoto, it has been decided that school will shut down and all students will return to there homes or dorm rooms. We ask that you remain calm and…yes is there a problem? What are you….get, get away NOOOOOOOOO!"_

That was the last thing we heard before the moaning became loud and sickening, for five minutes we listened as the thing clearly ate the second year that did the announcements.

It was like a wave that slowly washed over everyone before all hell broke loose, boys were shouting and shoving as they ran for the doors the girls were screaming, crying and cursing as they were shoved out of the way, people were getting trampled.

Ten minutes I sat there waiting, waiting to see if it was a prank a joke that clearly had gone wrong. Screaming crying shouting, I listened to it all waiting, but then I heard what I was waiting for, begging.

The begging as students and teachers were attack, if you know what to listen for it is easy to tell the difference between acting and true begging.

"Kuma, Kuma it is me, Hitmo your friend, please stop don't…NO!"

The sound of flesh being torn and the splatter of blood is one I learned many years ago hunting in the swamps of Louisiana, Gators ate that way. With that I moved first to check out the windows, the grounds were covered in bodies the only things moving looked to be Ghouls from a zombie movie. Then I moved to the door and checked out in the hall.

Two third years I recognized were kneeling by a body and both were eating the intestines of my former teacher. Slipping back in the room I closed the door and went to the teacher's cabinet, he was a big fan of baseball and always had a wooden bat that he liked to practice his swing while we were on break.

I found my Weapon.

I started to go through his bag and desk, five health bars he use to give to students as treats for good work, two 1 litter bottles of water. I smiled when I pulled the pack of CAMELS from the hidden drawer, very few of us knew he smoked. Stuffing those in my coat for later I started searching the bags the other students left. Food snacks, pocket change, paper and pencils not really much.

The last bag I checked belonged to a beautiful 'Ice Queen' named Urayeshi Kimeco she had stepped out to go to the bathroom just before hell decided to come to town.

Cell phone that had low charge I quickly plugged it in since we still had power, pocket change as well as a cash card, and…

"What's this?" I asked to no one as I pulled out a graphic bondage hentai. "Who would have guessed?"

I sat there reading as I waited for the phone to charge. It was becoming quiet now I checked the phone and found two things, one it was fully charged and two it had already been 2 hours since I started reading. It was time to move so I gathered my gear and as I turned towards the door I heard soft steppes in the all, I drew the bat and just waited.

The door quietly slid open long enough for a girl to sneak in and close it behind her, turning around she stopped frozen as Urayeshi stared at me.

"Crawford-san?" she asked clearly scared.

I just smiled and held up her hentai. "Just call me Kody, Kime"

I don't think a human's face could turn paler faster then hers did.

"Are you bitten?" I asked calmly, I knew after watching 5 different people get eaten then stand up later that the 'ZOMBIE' rules were in effect.

"What?" she replied as she stared at the bat in one hand and the Manga that I had slipped back in my coat pocket.

"Are you bitten?" I asked again and she violently shook her head 'No'.

I removed my coat shirt and pants and stood there in my boxers and turned around for her to see. "Nether am I"

She stopped and after her blush started to recede she simply nodded. I looked straight in her eyes as I got dressed again.

"Strip Kime let me see you are not bitten," she stood there in shock, which I understand I was not polite at the moment even though my voice was calm and careful.

"Strip, I will not ask again. I will just assume you are bitten and…" I waved the bat in front of me to prove my point…

Slowly she started to undress, shirt tie I let her leave her simple white bra on if she was bitten under that the blood would have showed. But she stopped at her skirt and blushed even deeper.

"Are you wearing panties?" I asked calmly and she slowly shook her head once.

"Nothing I haven't seen and we have no time for me to do anything, lift your skirt." I replied.

She did, I checked and when done I simply told her to get dressed.

"Do you have a spare?" I asked as I put the bag on her back freeing my arms to wield the bat.

"Gym locker" she replied. And I just said "Let's go stay close and don't get bitten"

"Crawford-san? I mean Kody, they" she started.

"Yes?"

"I watched them, they seem to be blind and can't smell but sound attracts them." she whispered.

"Sure?" I asked her and for the first time I touched her chin and forced her head and eyes to face me.

"Yes, I watched and even tested that's how I was able to get back here"

"Thank you, now keep watch don't let them sneak up on us" I smiled and lead her out the door.

The trip was quick, we saw a few ghouls here and there but we sneaked past easily, in the locker room we found four girls naked and dead, large chunks torn from parts of there bodies. One by one I hit them on the head and like the ghouls of the movies, smash the head and they don't get up.

Kime quickly got to her locker as I stood watch, she grabbed her underwear and a pair of running shorts and put them both on under her uniform skirt. She jumped as she heard me lock the door.

"Starts searching, water food money weapons, lets see what we have to work with." and I started tearing through lockers as I went.

Some money and snacks condoms birth control, even a few letters from teachers to the girls to remind them were to meet to 'study'. Pretty cheap haul to be honest.

"How are you calm?" she asked me after a while as she watched me.

"I have a cousin back in the states, she is what you would call a Zombie-Otaku, but if you say the word zombie she would probably beat you, the proper term is GHOUL." I smiled and looked at her

"But the point is she has trained me and my grandfather since she was 6 to survive the ghouls, she fully believed this was how the world would end, guess I cant make fun of her anymore"

"And I take it rule one was 'stay calm?" she asked as she brought over the few things she had found…

"Nope that's rule 4" I smiled.

"What now?" she asked.

"Get out, we head to ether your place or mine" I replied and I noticed she stiffened at the mention of her place.

"And then?" she asked.

"Never plan to far ahead in the first 2 days wait to see how things are before making long term plans," I replied and led her to the door. "Rule 9".

Sneaking out proved much harder, it wasn't long before we came a crossed a group of about 6 ghouls, Kime did not shout scream cry out….she tripped and made a small thud as she hit the floor.

That was enough.

They all turned and lunged, the bat was solid and heavy but easy to swing as I took out 3 in the first few second but one grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Before it could bite it was pushed back, Kime had grabbed a broom with a wide head and used it to push them back and hold them long enough for me to swing. We killed them all but rushed to get out, we made to much noise.

"That was close" Kime panted as we knelt down outside the school walls in some bushes.

"I need a different weapon, the bats good but I need something with reach, rifle would be best," I started to look around at the houses.

"I never used a gun before" she replied calmly.

I checked my watch, 4 hours since the start, looking around I smiled, the place was hell, fires and bodies, I could hear shouting and gun fire, 4 hours and a civilized city in northern Japan has turned into a third world country.

"Where too?" she asked and I just nodded and headed east.

"There's a sporting goods store up here maybe I can find something for us both" I told her.

The run took ten minutes and 3 ghouls; I also made sure to smash the head of the bodies we passed. "Don't need them getting up anytime soon" was all I told Kime as she looked at me with 'what the fuck?' eyes as we ran.

The store was small and mostly had bats gloves tennis rackets no weapons with range, we did find some knee and elbow pads as well as other 'body armor'. Looking through the back I found a good heavy bow and about 50 arrows that would work.

"I can use this" I smiled as I looked, Kime had a bat metal but light she was trying to swing it,

"Find something?"

She nodded and looked down as she spoke "I can swing it but it will make more noise then a wooden one."

That's an easy fix" I told her and took the bat, and went to the back where a work bench sat.

She followed me back and found me putting a rubber covering on the entire bat.

"See this is where people bring the bats, golf clubs and rackets to get the grips repaired or replaced." I told her as I worked

Finishing I took the rubber covered bat and tapped it on a piece of metal with a small 'thud' the only sound. "Perfect" I told her and then grabbed my bow and arrows.

"Upstairs I wanna get on the roof and look around before we go anywhere" I told her and headed for the stairs.

Wasn't hard to get up and the roof was flat and had some cover to hide behind as I scouted, what I saw was not good. There was a military checkpoint about 15 blocks away that was being over ran, the soldiers were ether missing there shots or were hitting the body not the brain, in short there were losing and the horde was just growing.

"Any chance they can help?" Kime asked even though her words made it clear she knew the answer.

"No" was all I said and I went back and closed and locked the door keeping up on the roof.

When she looked at me I shook my head "safer up here if it rains we can go inside but honest I want to be out here watching"

"What are the other rules?" she asked as she sat. "The ones your cousin made?"

"10: Murphy's' law what can will go wrong,

9 never plan to far ahead at first,

8: get out of cities and highly populated areas

7: stay high as much as you can,

6: learn there strengths and weaknesses

5: get a weapon

4: stay calm

3: supplies gather what you can where you can when you can.

2: there is never enough ammo, there are 8 billion people in the world always assume you are the only one left alive.

Pretty straight forward" I told her with a smile

"And the last one?" she asked.

1: golden rule, Never trust the living" I replied and watched her eyes. "that check point up there, those soldiers, it would be easy for them to grab a girl drag her in the Humvee and rape her, there's no law no order, I can guarantee it will happen some where on this world, maybe in another country a different city or right down the street."

"You believe that?" she asked me quietly

"Before today it happened everyday now there are no laws no reason for it not to continue to happen,"

I left her alone for awhile as I walked a patrol around the roof, watching for the ghouls and the living. After dark I returned to sit and watch her. She had not spoken since we last talked.

**If you find a mistake let me know. also please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Z-Day + 8 hours

(Kime POV)

It was starting to get darker, I didn't really know what time it was but the late afternoon combined with smoke from fires the sky was growing darker. I stood up and walked up beside the American as he watched, the check point was now nothing but bodies and flames, the JSDF having clearly lost the fight.

"So, are you planning to go for one of those guns later?" I asked him my voice was horse I had not realized how long it had been since I spoke last.

"Nope, they ran out of ammo about 40mins ago there are to many ghouls it would not be worth it," he replied as he turned to look at me.

I quickly lowered my eyes; I just can't seem to look him in the eyes. Not that I can see his eyes he always seems to have on tinted glasses.

"Hell of a day, right Kime?" he said with a small chuckle and for some reason I looked up.

"That's all you can say?" I replied in shock "THAT'S ALL, THIS DAY HAS BEEN PURE HELL!"

He just gave a small smile and just nodded.

"In less then a day everything we know, knew or will ever know has just ended," I started.  
"Your friends' family loved ones, they are probably dead the cities and towns we have grown up in are starting to burn"

My rant was coming out louder this time as I paced the roof.

"ANYTHING I HAVE EVER KNOWN, ANY FRIEND I HAVE EVER HAD IS DEAD. HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM."

I collapsed on the roof and started crying, "What the hell am I going to do now?"

I'm not sure how long I cried but the next thing I knew there was a small flame flickering in front of my eyes. I just watched it and without warning my mind seemed to come back to reality

Jerking up Kody was kneeling in front of me a small Zippo lighter in his hand,

"Feel better?" he asked as he closed the lighter putting the flame out.

"Actually, yes" I replied as he held out a hand to help me stand. This was the second time he had touched me. "How did you do that?"

"Old Sergeant trick, they would often find that there young LT's, lieutenants" he corrected when he saw my confusion

"When they had a fresh LT. it was only a matter of time before their minds would need to vent. The sergeants' would ether stick a cigarette in there mouth or just use the flame of a lighter to bring them back,"

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to go off like"

"Forget it, you wont be the last" he cut me off and I just nodded.

He was like no man I had ever dealt with. He didn't get mad or annoyed, most teachers or adults would have just yelled at me probably would have said for me to get a grip and deal, and my father…

"So I am the lieutenant now?" I asked jokingly as I walked back up beside him.

"You are young, untrained, have no idea what you are doing and rely on everyone else to keep you alive, perfect officer material" he replied with laugh as he looked at my face.

"come on I got us some sleeping gear, I am sure you are rested after you little nap but it will be dark soon and right now I have no desire to travel at night" he told me s he went to a pile of gear that had not been there earlier.

He helped me get bedded down for the night but I noticed he always had his eyes watching, but an hour later we heard rumble coming from the south.

"Stay hidden" he told me and then started covering me in the bags and gear.

I watched as a JSDF helicopter came over us first they took a long slow look at the over run check point then I guess one of them spotted Kody-san cause it came and hovered by the building. Kody started doing hand signals; naturally I had no idea what he was saying.

The copter took off after it dropped a large duffel bag on the roof.

"Can I come out now?" I asked as I slowly moved to him and the bag.

They asked if I had any wounded "he started as he empted the bag of food. "Told them no and that it was just me"

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"Because I did not know them, never trust the living unless you know them personally" he replied.

"And I will not hand you over to anyone specially if all they will do is return you to your father"

Seems he had sharper eyes then I thought because just mentioning him caused me to tense.

"We have to move first thing in the morning, and we need to know where we are going," he started as he fixes something called an MRE. "My place is about 10Km from here, and your place is about half that."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I shouted shocked he knew where I lived.

He pulled out a small city map, my cell phone and a phone book.

"You're listed," he replied.

Calming down I ate slowly watching him, confused and a little intimidated.

He stood and walk to the edge of the roof as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one he just stared, then I realized he was waiting for me to tell.

"When I was born I was placed in an arranged marriage" I started staring down at the meal in my hand. "He was about 2 years older then me, I did not like him but I did not hate him, it would have been a marriage of convenience, well convenience for my father anyway."

"It was simple, they wanted a 'trophy wife' I would finish school with excellent grades, go to collage for business, then marry and tend home while the husband ran everything" I gave a small grin "perfect right?"

He turned to me as he took a drag off his smoke. "I take it something happened?"

"3 weeks ago he died, a drunk driver ran him over as he crossed the street, I am not glad but I am not really sad, I didn't know him"

I sighed trying to find the words and the strength, "Two weeks ago my father took me to a manor, he… he sold me" tears were starting to flow down my face and once again there was the flame from Kody's lighter and again it seem to draw me out.

"The guy's father needed an heir so I was sold to be his mistress," I snorted "Mistress he wanted a sex slave, my father watched as I was raped over and over."

"I had my cycle last week so it was decided that starting this Friday till I graduated I would go to his house to be used. He gave me that manga, told me to read and that this was how he wanted me to be"

Not even the flame could save me now as I just broke down crying, and for the third time Kody touched me he held me never speaking but he comforted me.

"I guess the answer is you don't wish to return to your father?" he asked me after a bit.

"No, I do not wish to return to him or see him ever again." was my reply. And I actually smiled, it hurt it was the first real smile I have done in weeks.

"What about your mother?" he asked calmly.

"She is not much of a mother I rarely saw her I was mostly raised by my nanny, but she left a few days before I was sold I don't know where she went"

We sat here for a time as he held me, but he seemed to think I did not need it anymore and slowly released me.

"That will be a hell of a run to my place, we need a car or truck" he told me as he stood and walked back to the roof edge.

"You can drive?" I asked stunned.

"America, we start driving at the age of 16 if we pass the tests, I started when I was 9, mostly work trucks on the farms but I learned fast."

He stopped talking and looked down signaling me to duck and hide.

"Question, what dose your father drive?" he whispered as I heard a car door slam shut.  
"BMW" I replied as I crawled over and peaked down.

Sure enough what I saw was my fathers BMW as well as Mark, my fathers body guard and driver, my blood ran cold.

"How would you feel if I stole the car and left him here?" Kody asked as he looked at me, his eyes had a hardness to them I had not seen yet, he was not joking.

He moved started grabbing gear and putting it in the large duffel bag the JSDF had left, then took my stuff and started carrying it with me following.

He carried his bow with an arrow notched and another in his fingers, just like how the members of the archery team would hold them.

"Hello the car" he called out the door.

Mark quickly pulled his gun and called. "Identify"

"Crawford, Robert 3rd year Kikyo High School" Kody replied as he stepped out. "Are you Urayeshi-Dono?"

"And if I was?" my father replied trying to give an air of power.

But before Kody replied he lifted the bow and shot, twice. Looking out the window I saw both father and mark stunned as they looked behind them, on the ground lay two zom… ghouls each with an arrow in there eye.

"I have something of yours" Kody spoke as he motioned for me to come out the store but winked to reassure me.

"Kimeco" my father said in a voice of false happiness as he reached for me.

"Quiet" Kody said and pointed to a group of 10 ghouls that were moving towards us.

Mark took aim with his gun but Kody having reached the car took an arrow and slapped his hand with it.

"Suppresser?" he asked quietly. For a second mark was confused then reach in to the gun harness and pulled out a long black tube and screwed it on his gun.

"Anymore?" Kody asked as I was 'gently ushered into the back of the car by my father, he seemed to be afraid, good.

"Trunk" Mark replied and reached in the car popping the trunk.

He search behind us and came out with another hand gun and tube. "Head shots only or we are dead, just like the movies." Kody told him as mark started to follow.

"Daughter?" my father asked voice full of anger now that the witness was gone. My eyes never left Kody as he and mark removed the Ghouls.

"Father" I replied.

"Have you been touched?"

"No father, I am hole… for my master" I replied and he actually smiled.

"Good you are learning, he wishes for you to join him now, seeing as you no longer need to attend school."

"Yes father as you wish" I replied my heart was breaking and I could only hope Kody would continue to be there for me. What ever his plan was I hope he did it soon.

"those things are easier then a ten cent whore" mark said as he returned to the car with Kody, Kody didn't speak he went back to the trunk and started rummaging, he came to my fathers door now with a large gun in his hands as well as a bag.

"Well Urayeshi- dono, -San, I have returned you to your family as I promised, I will make my leave" Kody started

"Not wishing to stay?" my father asked with that false smile as he got out of the car again.

"Sir, I am a forener and male, we both know you have no desire to help me or keep me around, I know my place, and I have done my job. I will leave now."

"Its good to see the lower class knows there place"

Thump.

The sound was strange I had no idea what it was but I looked and saw mark he was standing by the drivers door watching, his body fell hard, quickly moving I looked out the window, there was a hole in his forehead and a little blood trickling out.

There was a sound from my fathers' side of the car and I turned to see him getting punched in the belly and face as Kody beat him, then started dragging him to a street light. Kody then pulled out a chain I didn't know he had and litterly chained my father to the post.

"A father's goal, his job is to protect and care for his children, not sell them to the highest bidder"

My father started to argue but it turned into a scream as Kody shot him, in the hands and feet with the hand gun. Running kody grabbed our gear stored it in the trunk the raced to the drives seat and started the car as a new group of ghouls started moving towards my father, I did not feel a single shred of guild or remorse as I watch out the back window as my father was eaten.

Turning around I saw Kody watching me in the rear-view mirror as he drove.

"Thank you" I told him.

"What about the other guy?" he asked

"Mark was a pig, when he came to pick me up from school, he would always talk about the girls that were walking away, ether wanting to have them or about the ones he did have. Again thank you"

"My pleasure" he replied and I looked at his eyes they were back to normal.

"You have done that before, killed a person?" I asked after awhile.

"My grandfather sent me here cause of some trouble I was planning to get into back home, yes this is not my first time" he replied and I knew then at that second was not the time to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kody)**

He drove for about 10minutes but the roads were so bad that we did not get far, and then she noticed where we were.

"You are taken me home?" she asked me as she looked out at the houses we passed.

"You need things we don't have, cloths and your 'girl stuff' plus I want to see how your mother is." I told her as I pulled into her driveway.

For someone that is suppose to be rich and powerful, this place was actually pathetic single story house in a mock Edo period but smaller and rather shabby.

Getting out we found no one or thing, walking in the door I played my card.

"Get your stuff and don't forget anything" I told her in a loud voice looking out the corner of my glasses and she stared at me, but I smiled as she quickly got the hint

"Yes master" was all she said and she walked off to the right, I turned left and headed where I believed the parlor was.

In side I found her, sitting in a high backed chair looking like a queen of a feudal land sat Kime's mother.

"Who are you and what do you want," she asked with an air of, 'bow swine' in her voice.

"My name in Crawford and I'm here to collect my slaves property, are you the mother?"

"Your slave? She belongs to Lord Risu of Parliament…." she started

"Not any more" I interrupted "I bought her from your husband about an hour ago in exchange for his life,"

She just grunted and stared at me "he was always weak; I never liked him or his little bastard bitch"

"So you are not the mother?" I asked her as I walked to a liquor cabinet.

"I am happy to say I am not, she's the daughter of our nanny, seems my husband got her pregnant the first day she worked for us, and yet he couldn't get me pregnant no matter how hard we tried"

"Where is the nanny?" I asked I smiled since my back was to her as I mixed the drink.

"she planned to go to the cops when she learned we would sell her daughter, but ran when she learned the cop was one of ours, with any luck she is ether dead or some ones whore, serves her right all that we did for her."

The woman's ranting was starting to slur it was clear she was drunk stoned or very sick…

"Kime" I called and she walked in through the door.

"Master?" she replied I could see her eye were close to tears but she held her head up and looked me in the eye. I could work with this,

"Get the car loaded and wait for me I will be there soon."

She turned and left not even looking at her, step mother is the politest word I could call her.

"I hope you like screams cause she never stops, annoying really," the woman said as she looked around.

I was done talking, I walked quickly, my heavy shoes trailing mud and blood over the polished floors, be for she realized I was at her my right hand over her mouth and my left driving the cock screw from her mini bar through her hand into the arm of her 'throne' her muffled scream started to get loud as she bit my hand, I just decked her in the jaw, I really didn't hit her hard but seems she had a glass jaw and she slumped.

After tying her to the chair I ran for the Molotov I had made, two seconds later the fire was lit and I was moving out the door and to the car, I found Kime in the back crying, I said nothing as I drove away.

Watching in the mirror I saw the house erupt in flames and I swear I heard a muffled scream, good.

"Kime?" I asked after a few minute and pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Kime, please look at me"

Finally she looked up, "I'm sorry it was…"

"Can you tell me about your nanny, your mother?" I asked urgency in my voice.

"Ami, she doesn't have family, and not many friends I guess I know why now, fuck I hate them I hate them both" she started crying

"Cody, Ami she was only 13 years older them me our birthdays are only a month apart. They raped her when she was just twelve"

"Think, do you know any hang out place that was just for you too, dose she have a phone number, I can't find her if I don't have a trail to follow"

"Phone? Phone of course, my phone" she lunged over the seat and grabbed her phone I still had, quickly she started dialing. "She gave me a secret number incase I need to talk to her or if I ever ran away from home, why did I never think…"

"Ami? Yes its me where are you… Ami? Ami wait a sec… DAMNIT MOTHER SHUT UP!"

"Yes she told me, I'm sorry I never, mother please where are you? Tokyo?!"

At that I grabbed the phone and turned it on speaker "Ma'am my name is Robert and I go to school with your daughter"

"American, you need to he careful, her father hates foreigners" she started.

"After I got Kime out we ran a crossed her father, he is not a problem" I told her.

"Not a problem?" she asked slowly. "Painful?"

Very" I replied "his bitch wife too. Now you need to get out of the city head north and avoid…"

"Crawford-san, it is to late for that" she interrupted and started coughing.

"Momma?" kime asked.

"I was bitten about an hour ago I don't have time. Listen I am very proud of you my daughter I wish I could have protected you better, forgive me"

"Yes momma, you were my first and best friend I love you and will miss you" Kime replied as she broke in tears.

"Good bye my baby, Crawford-san take me off speaker and let speak with you" I looked at kime as I took the phone and held it to my ear.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for protecting her, please I ask that you continue to" she told me.

"It will be my honor" I replied and heard her start to cough again, the phone dropped followed by a single gunshot.

I couldn't speak so I got back behind the wheel and just drove. After awhile I looked in the back, kime was curled up like a cat asleep.

I reached my place, and as I pulled into the underground parking I found a spot and got out. The sounds of moaning came from a dark part of the garage and soon 3 ghouls came out sighing I pulled the 9mm pistol and fired, the three bums fell fast and quietly.

I left her sleeping as I hauled all the gear to the lift, thank gods the power still worked 20 floors is a long way to carry all the gear and one sleeping beauty. Gently I picked her out of the car and carried her to the lift, she didn't wake till the ding as we reached the top floor, my penthouse.

"What?" she asked groggily

"we reached my place, follow me" I told her as I set her down and grabbed the gear I led her through the hole place, living room dining kitchen, all three bed rooms and the bath rooms. Last were the pool, hot tub and sauna out side. I smiled as he eyes grew larger, I think she realized I was far richer then her father ever was.

"Your room is that one take a shower and relax I know its been a hard couple of days, take your time." I told her.

"Where will" she started and I smiled

"That's my room there I'm grabbing a shower, what ever you do don't go out the door" I replied as I stopped to put up an X with white masking tape on one of the windows.

"What's that?" she started.

I sighed and using the voice I used when at her house "shower now go"

I turned and headed to my room, and as I closed the door:

**Kime POV:**

"Yes master" and I froze.

I don't know why I said it, and I was a little worried at the fact I said it so easily. Quickly moving to the bathroom I found a rather large one and judging by the soaps shampoos' and robes hanging up it was designed for women.

But as I started to get in the water I stopped, it was way to quiet, and it dawned on me, since I first teamed up with Kody this was the first time I was alone. Even at my house I could still hear him talking I knew he spoke loud enough to make sure I would know where he was and what he was doing.

It scared me not to hear anything but the running water, and so I shut off the water grabbed a robe and walked out and to his room. If you asked 'why would I do that?' The awsner is I have no idea but it felt like the thing to do.

Sneaking into his bathroom I listened and heard him in the shower, peaking I saw him standing in the shower not sitting. He just hung his head, his back to me, for the first time I really looked at him before I was looking for open wounds.

This time I saw that his body was almost pure muscle he wasn't thin and lean he was built, like a wrestler, he also had a few scars on his back one looked like a bullet wound. He also had a tattoo it was on his left shoulder it kind of looked like a golden banana with a shield, an American flag on the shield and a banner under it with writing that I couldn't read.

He stopped moving and his head titled to the side just a little, I was caught and he knew I was there. To late to leave I just dropped my towel and walked up beside him since the shower looked big enough for 3 with multiple shower heads.

"Too quiet?" he asked without looking at me.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm bothering you" I replied as calmly as I could.

"Lovely young woman standing with me in the shower? Only a fool would say they were bothered"

It was the first time he had flirted with me and like his lighter before it seemed to help me relax as I washed. Unable to resist I looked at the tattoo again, the banner said 'Be Prepared' and I realized it was the scout emblem.

"Scouts?" I asked as I stared.

He rested his forehead on the tile wall. "Born and bread, BSA back home venture here since unlike back home you leave BSA at 15 instead of 18."

"Is that where you learned…" and I trailed off.

"No, Be Prepared is not just the scout motto it is the family motto. My grandfather taught me to not just be prepared but to be prepared to do anything and everything, honor was our code and if it meant breaking the law, so be it."

"So why are you here?" I asked as I finished rinsing,

Standing there naked two things I realized. One I was butt naked in front of a man I had only known for a day and two: I felt calm I had no fear of this man seeing me.

"I was 14 and I found out we had a teacher that was no better then that mark guy, the girl ended up killing her self after no one believed her" he started.

"They found him a week latter in the swamp; his body was chewed up by the pigs and the gators. Everyone realized by this time he was guilty so it was simply written off as a 'fishing accident"

"But not everyone believed that did they?"

"The guy didn't fish, and the style well lets say my grandfather recognized it. The old man was a beast in his youth, they say my family came from a long line of demons. Like the berserkers of old Europe anyway he didn't want the animal to come out to early he hoped sending me here would help teach me control since this is where he learned to control it."

"Ok and this place?" I asked

"Easy my grandfather owns 40% of Honda, secretly of course, but it seems he helped one of the owners and was rewarded. Not just that the old man was very skilled at business, he is worth about 400million USD. And is skilled enough that no one really knows unless he wants to tell people," and he finally turned to me and smiled "so don't tell anyone," his laugh sounded nice like a child that just woke up to find he got the puppy for Christmas.

"Promise, I'm glad to know you, until now I thought ALL rich people were pricks" I told him.

"Most are" he smiled and got a towel to dry off, grabbing his glasses and slipping them back on

"Weren't you wearing sun glasses earlier?" I asked as I dried and put a robe on.

"They are the kind that changes with the light, the brighter it is the darker the lenses get."

Thinking about this. "How did I not notice that before?"

"We have been busy." he shrugged.

I followed him to the sitting area and curled up on the couch looking around,

"What is this place?"

Its an old 'love motel' I bought, only the top three floors and then this one are still useable the rest of the rooms and floors are sealed, if you don't know how to get in you really cant get in"

I sat and watched him, and naturally my mind started to play games with me again, 'Master' before today I hated that word, yet I can call him that without any problem when he spoke to me at my house he used a line from that manga, I knew what he wanted me to do 'go to my room get my stuff and then wait out side the door and listen' just like the girl in the manga. But his voice the way he spoke he knew.

"Are you a master?" I asked him and looked at the floor.

"Yes I live that life style" he replied "I am without sub at the moment but yes"

I wanted to scream to yell to run, but I couldn't, I had no fear of this man.

"What don't I know? Was all I could ask hell I didn't even understand the question.

"Everything" he replied. "Everything you know is wrong, that manga is like most publications of the Dom Sub life style, its cheap and trashy.

"Yes I have seen good masters and mistresses with slaves and subs that acted just like those in the book, but it takes a lot of time training respect and trust."

"Respect of the master for his slave and trust of the slave for the master. There are a lot of wannabes out there on both sides of the collar, many girls believe all they have to do is say 'yes master' and spread there legs and they are slaves" he stopped and shook his head.

"A well trained slave in the hands of a well trained master or mistress is as beautiful as the geisha of ancient Japan. Its their mind set their personal respect."

"Are you scared about being able to call me master so easily, are you worried about being naked in front of me and not feeling shame?" he asked me as if he could read my mind.

I nodded not sure what to say.

"Go sleep in your bed, its 4:45am get some good sleep ill keep watch."

I opened my mouth to argue,

"Bed, now" he ordered. I did not say the words this time, but I wanted to and I quickly got up and went to bed.

Lying down I waited but sleep wasn't coming easily; I saw a book on the table by the bed and grabbed it. I was a little shocked, but not much

'Code of Conduct for a Master and Slave'

I read for almost an hour before sleep found me, and what I read did not scare me, by this book if the rules were followed it could easily be seen as a truly honorable life style.

**A/N yes I will get to more ghoul hunting soon, but in this story the ghouls are not the only things that will be hunted.**

**This story is rated M for a damn good reason, it touches on things many will not like or agree with. I will probably offend anger upset or piss off some one. Criticize all you want, flames hey at least I know you are reading.**

**updated. Oh one last note if you find spelling or grammer mistakes please let me know by telling me where its at and what it shoud be i use spell check but sometimes it dose not offer me the word i want, or at the least the word that i want that looks right. so with my mistakes please be paient i want to fix them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N here we go again please read and review, shout out to draco38 my only reader reviewer and follower thanks, keep the advice coming.**  
************

**(9:30am. Z-day + 1)**

She fell asleep about 6am, by 7 she was tossing and turning from the nightmares. I wasn't shocked as I sat in a chair by her bed. She had lost everything that day, the family she thought she had, the only family she actually had and of course the world as she had known it.

Kimeco Urayeshi, age 17 weight I would guess about 115lbs. that's 52kg. For those that need the metric number. 5'5". long dark black hair that reached the top of her butt she had it braided in a long French Platte down her back. Might have to cut that, shame I like long hair.

She was slim, and trim not skinny, she was a skilled player on the school volley ball team so she was athletic.

I really cant top thinking about how she looks watching her for 2 hours, I tried to keep the sheet covering her but she rolled to much, now she lays there on the bed in her simple purple sports bra and boy shorts, she was fairly tan on her legs and arms.

I watched out the window at the light of day, 24+ hours no sleep I knew I was pushing it, 20 ghouls and 3 living, not a bad start on my body counts and I had one more name on my hunting list, Senator Risu. His will be much slower and far more painful.

"How long have I slept?" her voice broke my train of thought.

3-31/2 hours maybe" I replied with a smile. "you sure you want to be awake, those nightmares' could not of helped you getting actual rest"

"Actually," she started as she sat up "I don't remember dreaming, was it bad?"

"You tossed and turned a lot, no screaming which I was surprised at, but you really didn't stop moving the hole time" I told her as I stood and gave her the robe.

"I feel, better" she replied "I don't know why but I just feel better"

"I hope that's good but remember talk to me, sooner or later you might break down again and it will be a problem. So don't hide anything let me know ok?" I asked her.

She looked down and whispered "Ok".

I waited out side her door as she got up and dressed when I heard her call out,

"Hey Kody, remember yesterday in the class room?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know I wasn't wearing underwear?" she asked as she walked out and followed me to the kitchen.

"You had urine on your sock," I replied and she blushed and again looked down, and with that I grunted taking her chin with my thumb and finger lifted her head up so she met my eyes. "when I speak to you I want you to look at me, when you speak to me I want to see your lovely eyes, understand?"  
She just nodded and smiled.

"My guess is when you went to the bathroom you were startled cornered or spooked and well the panties paid the price," I answered her question. "that or your one of those girls that likes to walk around in a short skirt and no undies"

I smiled and laughed at the outraged look on her face. Then she realized I was just kidding and finally smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be a real ass some times?"

"All the time Kime, all the time,"

Breakfast was simple, Cream of Wheat, one of the best things about having a rich family, its not easy importing this from the states. Kime wasn't so sure about it and sort of picked at it with her spoon.

"Hey in five days all of this will seem like a banquet for a king compared to what we will have to eat so don't complain, eat it its good for ya" I told her as I finished my bowl.

After she started I watched as she shoveled it in I was just smirking when she realized I was watching.

"So what is the plan, for today?" she asked me as I washed the dishes.

"We sit tight and wait"

Confused she asked the obvious question, "Wait for what?"

And at that point reality had just crossed over into the realm of fiction, a speaker box by the front door buzzed. Moving quickly I reached the box hit the button,

"Pass word?"

"Maya is a whore," came the reply "hey, fuck you" a second voice this time female added.

I just smiled and hit the door button.

"That" was all I said to her as I grabbed my 9mm glock and handed her her rubber bat.

10 minutes later the door opened and 6 people walked in caring a lot of gear. 2 boys ages 15 and 16.

"Paul , Tenshi " I nodded and told them where to drop the large storage tot they were caring.

Paul was dressed in his black school pants and shirt he was a skinny little guy, and he had a computer bag for his laptop on his back.  
Tenchi was in shorts a tee shirt and had a sleeveless base ball jersey on and hanging open.

Both used a bat as a weapon.

Next was mike, a 14 year old girl with two bags of food in her hands and a hunting rifle that I had got her about a year ago. She wore a pair of brown cargo pants that were hanging low showing off the 'pretty pink thong' we would always tease her about, and her hair was bright pink..

"Mikkee" I teased her and she just glared then started laughing.

"Hey boss, who is that you find a stray?" she asked looking at Kime.

"You need to change the hair before we head out its to bright" I told her as I looked at the next person.

Maya 19 half Japanese half Russian, she looked like an Amazon 6 foot, strong and lean, tight black jeans combat boots, a dark brown button up shirt covered her D+ bust. She wore blue circle lenses sunglasses, her skin was a tinted color not white not yellow just a strange mix, her eyes when not covered were an Asian almond. Her hair was salt and pepper. In her hands was two more bags and on her back was an AK-47.

AK's are known to be heavy and there accuracy is always in question, in her hands she is a surgeon with a scalpel. Only mike was better then her at the long shot, I should know I trained them both.

"Boss" she said with a smile and looked at Kime, lifting her glasses. "Oh she's sexy" she told my class mate.

The last was Colin 28, an American that was doing his medical residency here in Japan, we was wearing his doctor scrubs and coat(covered in blood) and caring several bags of medical supplies.

"Doc" I smiled

"Boss" he replied.

As everyone set the bags down and walked into the living room I crossed my arms making sure they saw the pistol.

"Strip" was all I said in a commanding tone.

**(Kime POV)**

I watched them all walk in, my only guess was this was his troop, there eyes were like Kody's they just looked…skilled.  
Maya scared me, she was clearly the biggest woman I had ever seen and she radiated power, her walk her eyes her smile, she was just like Kody, all power no bullshit.

"Strip" Kody ordered and hell I almost started to strip, but I didn't

The other started to quickly undress, there was no argument, the boys and man were down to white briefs, mike was in her pink thong and white bra, Maya was just in a black thong, no bra and I watched as she turned with a little sway, I couldn't tell if she was flirting with Kody or me.

She smiled at me and I did the only natural thing, I blushed and looked at the floor. I had never met a woman that was so comfortable in her sexuality.

"Maya, I want you in a Bra or a wrap, you know better" kody told her as he check each one, "and Kime is off limits for now so stop it"

Maya just sighed and nodded as she started to get dressed.

"Mike you have blood on your thigh" he continued.

"My period started 2 days ago, doc already checked me out" she replied and I looked at the man he just nodded to Kody.

"Ok get dressed, Paul report." Kody ordered. I guessed when they called him boss, it wasn't as a simple title.

The skinny one called Paul just frowned "everything south of the 238 highway is lost, Toma and Ski never made it out of their school, Yuki was able to set off a fire and burned a good part of the port before she went down.

The doctor guy who's' name tag said Colin Marks started,  
"All hospitals were over run with in about 2 hours the swarm was massive.

"Our guess is the ferries that came in at 7 and 8:30 were full of ghouls when they docked, good news is all three ferries are here and not at the south we don't have to worry to much about more coming north." Mike added as she grabbed a box of hair dye from her bag and heading to the kitchen sink.

"Kuma and Yukina where down at the point they were planning to take out the bridge to the mainland, have not heard from them yet. Oh I'm Tenchi by the way" the other boy smiled and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Kime" was all I said as I took his hand.

Kody seems to be thinking, from my guess he had lost three members of his troop and two more were missing.

"Where the hell is Amy?" he finally asked.

"No idea boss" Maya replied. "I checked her school and her house, her foster parents are dead and there was many dead ghouls but no idea about her."

"Mike forget that for now just cover that pink I wan eye out on the ledge, if she is coming she will come from the west, Paul next floor down in the internet hook up, we are 'borrowing' one of Hondas' Kay 1 satellites so you should not have a problem,"

Kody starting giving orders and the others started moving.

"Tenchi Maya two floors down start moving the supplies. Doc get set it wont be long before the idiots start thinking, maybe 3 days."

What that meant I had no idea but from the looks on everyone's faces, it would get a whole lot worse before it got better.

"this is your troop?" I asked after a few minutes

"Venture troop 7 of Hakodate, we are the half-breeds and other unwanted, no troop would take us so we made our own, with some help we got sponsors from the police JSDF and the Sasaki Hospital"

I just nodded and sat down.

I sat and watched as this quiet little penthouse turned into a bee hive. After an hour Maya went into the room I slept in.

"Who the hell slept in my bed, and why Is her tongue not between my lips!" she shouted as she stormed out of the room and stared at me.

For a total of two seconds before she burst out laughing, once again I was blushing and looking down.

"Maya, get back to work, I told you she is off limits for now" kody said as he had walked up right behind Maya, who seemed to realized then she had crossed a line, I swear I thought I heard kody growling as he watched the Amazon quickly get back to work

"Don't worry about her, she is rude loud and can be a real bitch but I trust her more then most" He told me as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"She seems very interested in me" I whispered but I was able to look up into his eyes.

"She thinks you are my new slave girl, she wants to make sure you are worthy to wear my collar" he told me and yes I was shocked but not offended.

So they all know about your life style?"

"In one way or form yes, you read the book. The discipline of the training is a lot alike between the D/s and that of a military unit. Time training trust and respect"

"They work in both worlds.

He walked away and let me think, and think, and think… I was bored.

So I got up and followed Tenshi down to the supplies, the room had about 40 boxes left and were marked, food or ammo. Some had large red crosses on them I started to ask where what went and began the hard job of caring stuff here and there.

I passed the floor I knew paul was working on his computer when I heard Kody's voice.

"Find senator Risu" he instructed and my blood ran cold for two reasons. One was because that's the guy I was sold to, bad memory. And the second reason was Kody's voice it was the same as when he dealt with my father.

"Support?" was all Paul asked

"No that bastard has been dead for two weeks now, I wanna put him through hell before I send him there"

Not really thinking I just took the tot up the stairs and then went out to the balcony standing by the sauna I didn't even see her.

"Yo, new girl" mike called me and I looked up, she way laying on the roof of the sauna hut and looking down at me.

"You ok?" she asked s she stared at me.

"I, I just needed some air" I told her not sure what to say.

"He is scary when the animal comes out isn't he?" he replied as she returned to scanning.

"Very and I know there is nothing I can say to change his mind, I saw it yesterday when he… when he killed both my father and his wife, who I had thought was my mother."

"Most of us come from the gutter, Paul is a hacker, Tenshi well he's good at shop lifting, and Maya was a hooker in a trashy brothel when he and the old man found her. Born and raised to be the lowest class, he found us saw our skills and showed us the right path."

"What about you?" I asked shocked but interested.

2 years ago my father raped me, he was planning to pimp me out afterward but low and behold my first 'client' was our bat shit crazy leader in there"

With that I was fully shocked,

"Seems the boss has a hatred for pedos, the only thing worse then a pedo is a father who breaks the laws of father hood, so he literally goes out looking and 'dealing' with them. He is a master at the hard goodbye"

I'm sorry" was all I could say, I hate my father and wish he burns in hell but compared to these girls I've had a very pampered life.

"Don't sweat it, I am good now, two years with this crew, even though I'm not yet old enough to join officially, and I am confident I will never be touch by anyone I don't want again."

"Besides my life was no where near as bad as Amy's" she added and I looked up confused.

"Who is Amy?"

She smiled as she looked through her scope on her rifle. "You will find out soon, tell Kody I have Amy in sight he was right she is coming from the… oh shit run tell him she's here and pissed."

I ran into the penthouse and found Kody as the table.

"Mike says she sees Amy and she told me to tell you Amy is pissed."

With that everyone moved, maya grabbed her rifle, and Kody went into his room and came out with a new rifle I hadn't seen and he and Maya went and stood by Mike,

"Where?" he asked and Tenshi brought out ammo boxes as Maya and Kody loaded up.

"You got a 50 cal 'Kate' Boss?" Mike asked clearly jealous.

"I needed reach, where?"

"250yrds,"

"Got her" Maya said as she looked in her scope kody just grunted confirmation.

Tenchi handed me binoculars and pointed, I found her, she looked young maybe 12 or 13 most she was swinging a metal pipe around like a wild animal clearly screaming as she attack 6, 7, I see nine" I heard Mike call

"4 more by the dumpster" maya added,

"Add twenty coming from the south" Kody corrected and I heard both mike and Maya say 'shit'  
"clear them out I want Amy in here now"

The shots started coming and as I watched as the ghouls started to fall, they didn't speak as they fired and within minutes the dead were down and the girl was running towards the building.

"Maya Mike, stay on watch shoot any ghoul you see I don't want to deal with a crowd"

Kody spoke as he stored his rifle away, I was a little worried his voice had more growl then any time before.

A few minutes later the door opened, no one spoke, she was maybe 5 foot small and skinny mud and blood covered her skin and cloths and her cloths were torn. With out any words she stripped down to her underwear and turned to show she was not bitten, but she did look like she was beaten, bruises covered her body. I almost cried and Kody looked almost broken.

She started to walk towards the bathroom when kody reached and grabbed her shoulder, she just stopped and sighed. Reaching with her hand she pats Kody's before taking it and kissing it.

"Two guy caught me and dragged me into there van." she finally spoke the gasp went around the room and the growl from Kody scared me.

"Hey listen, they were just two drunks, after 20 minutes they were both done with me, and I left them screaming as they became lunch,

Papa bear listen, I have been through much worse and you know it. The world ended you know it could happen and it would happen, we know it will happan again to some one else. I wont say I am fine but I will say I WILL be fine, please let me get washed up, ok?"

"Let doc check you out I don't want you to catch a bug from a couple of street trash." kody replied and she nodded and followed Colin into the bathroom, Maya right behind her..

**Well that's the main crew. Time to start the hunt, ghouls will fall.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N YES! 2 follows and three GOOD reviews a new personal best ( thanks to victor1706). I know this one is a little shorter than normal but hey, don't care.

**Z-day +33 hours**  
**(Kime)**

Amy came back out wrapped in a towel and walked over to Paul who was standing at the sink,

"Hey Papa bear?" she asked Kody as she looked at a slightly confused Paul.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"In my 14 years, I have been fucked by 2,119 men," she started and grabbed Paul's shirt, Kody started to growl.  
"It is time I actually enjoy it for once" she smiled.

"Amy?" Maya started.

"No, not this time" Amy replied. :"I had planed to bed Paulie boy here next month at my birthday, but I don't want to wait. He knows the rules knows who I am and am confident he we help me actually enjoy being touched for once" she looked over at a glaring Mike. "Well for once by a male"

"Well we do know he has a thing for Dommes' and wants to be a woman's plaything." Mike smiled and laughed. "But if you wanted to be touch why not come to me?"

"Your bleeding, I don't have that Kink, sorry maybe next time, and who knows maybe I will share after he is trained." Amy replied as Mike stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"You know better than to laugh Mikkee," Maya corrected her and looked at Amy. "Just remember shrimp, if you want to be a mistress YOU have to follow the rules too"

"I know, so Papa Bear what do you say?" Amy asked and I swear she almost sounded pleading.

"He is a 15-year-old virgin male, his skill… he doesn't have any skill and will probably pop several times before you, I don't want you disappointed or mad at him"

"I wont be, this is my choice we will be learning from each other" Amy replied. Now looking Paul straight in the eyes.

"Third drawer down left of sink." Kody spoke after about a minute.

Amy went into the draw and pulls out a large box of condoms.

"Really?" she whined

"No argument, no negotiation the pill doesn't always work and a baby would kill you now" he barked and everyone even Amy jumped. She did not argue anymore.

"Come Paulie, I have a bath to take and you have a virginity to lose" and she dragged the boy by the shirt for the bathroom. "Yes ma'am" was all the boy said as he had a smile on his face.

"Bout time too" Tenshi started "the boy has followed her around like a puppy dog since he met her.

The rest of the room just broke up laughing.

"I'm sorry to be rude," I finally spoke up "but she seems very young to be with that many men"

And with that the laughter ended, you could have heard a pen drop.

"That is a long, bad story" Maya replied. "And now is not the time."

With that everyone got moving doing something, Maya went back out to stand watch, Mike returned to the kitchen to fix her hair; the box of dye had a woman with purple hair as the new color mike picked.

After an hour Tenchi yawned and stretched saying he was headed for a nap, and with that my brain clicked.

"Kody?"

"Yes?" he replied to be as he turned to look in my eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him and the Doc and Maya who was just outside the balcony doors looked up.

"About 36 hours" he replied.

"Do me a favor, go get some sleep, 8 hours would do." I told him crossing my arms and trying to stare at him, naturally he just smiled

"I am fi…"

"No you have been running ragged keeping me alive, please get some rest." this time I bagged.

Maya and Colin were moving now, slow and soft and the Doc was behind Kody but I could see a small needle in his hand.  
"Stick that in me Doc and I will cut your nuts off and you can explain why you can't give Alex the children she wants." Kody growled and he stopped.

"Boss come on you need sleep" he replied as he backed away.

"Ok, but remember" Kody started. "Keep a watch going."

"Me and Maya can stand watch" I started having no idea what I was saying, Maya just looked at me strange "Tenchi and Mike can take a nap and can take over in say 4 hours."

"Lieutenant that sounds like a good idea" he replied with a smile and a challenge.

Before you could have heard a pen drop in the room, now it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop a mile away.

"If you want to play that game, it's an order. Sleep 8 hours" I barked.

He just walked to his room without another word. I stood there and as soon as he closed his door, the breath I was holding quickly made its self known and I gasped and I had to force my self to move to a chair.

"Umm, I'm sorry I guess I was out of line" I said to the others as they stared at me.

"He took the order," Maya started "has he called you a LT. before?"

"Yeah first night, he said it was cause I was young, untrained, have no idea what I am doing and rely on everyone else to keep me alive, perfect officer material" I replied with a faint smile.

"Anyone got any chocolate?" Mike asked randomly and me and Maya just laughed as I went to my bag and grabbed her two bars.

"Thanks come on Tenshi with Amy using that room I'm bunking with you" and she walked off to the third room.

"Mike can I borrow your 700?" Maya asked.

"Suppressor is in my bag" she replied.

"Doc go get some sleep too I want to eat when the boss wakes" and with that the Amazon turns to me.  
"Lets fix those flaws shall we?"

I followed her out and took the binoculars but she stopped me…

"Kime meet my friend this is a USMC M40A3 sniper rifle, the civilian version is called a Remington 700

"Now it was customized to look like the civilian model, but it has a few bonuses, this" and she removed the box I knew held ammo.

"Is a custom built 15 round magazine, no other has that normal you have 5 rounds the newest model has 10 this is a one of a kind," she smiled.

"It also has a modified action" and she slid the bolt-action thing, I wasn't sure what to call it yet. "And this rifle can shoot a Springfield .30-06 or the .308 Winchester also known as a 7.62 NATO."

She pulled out one of the bullets and showed it to me.  
"The stock is custom too, normally it weighs about 16 and ½ pounds but the boss had it made with a composite, it weighs maybe 8lbs." she smiled and let me hold it a second, it seemed heavy to me.

"This is a One of a kind rifle that not even the best military forces have." She smiled again, I could tell she wanted one "The scope is a custom as well, it has both day and night vision and like the boss's glasses it actually adjust to the light out side giving you perfect vision"

"Ok?" I asked slowly "what now?"

"Now, we shoot, he take the rifle, there now load the Mag" she started showing how to stand and hold the rifle to my shoulder. "The scope is set for 500yds sorry we don't like metric" she told me "that is about that burned out blue car there to the south."

I looked and found it, she taught me to breathe to relax, and she even gave me ear plugs.

"When your ready, pick a target" she told me and I found one.

"Woman blue dress, no neck." I called out

"375yrds"

"I squeezed the trigger and the rifle dug into my shoulder, I was able to keep eyes on target as I watch the bullet hit low and to the right.

"Ok you missed I thought you would what you need to do is,"

I fired again not listening, the woman's head ripped apart, I took a breath and fired again. 14 shots after the first one 14 ghouls down

"Sorry, but I figured out the wind and angle" I finally spoke, "math was always my specialty in fact the only one that was as good as me in class was your boss. She looked from her 'glasses' to me shocked, them smiled all teeth pure predatory

"Well lets keep it up the boss hates crowds" and she handed me a new mag.

I kept shooting and shooting and shooting, I guess Maya was reloading the mags as I did.

"Ok its about time for shift change" she said handing me a single round that I loaded.

"Last one and I need to pick" she said as I looked in the scope. "175yrds by the 2 story shop, pink hat."

I spotted it and froze, it was a child, clearly a ghoul but still, I stopped and looked back at her shocked, and her eyes were stone,  
"This will happen a lot we have to be ready to deal, you can't freeze up when it's a child"

I nodded and reset one breath one squeeze of the trigger and I was done, I secured the rifle and walked away.

I walked to my bedroom since I saw Amy dressed in a cute night-gown as she rested with her head on Paul's chest, he looked tired but very happy. I didn't speak to anyone even when Mike asked me if I was ok, I wasn't I watched as the bullet literally took the child's head clean off.

**(Maya)**

"What's up with her?" mike asked as she took her rifle and checked it.

"We were hunting and I had her kill a ghoul looked about 4 years old, she would have been a cute little girl." I told her as I handed the glasses to Tenshi.

"Damn tough go for a first time," Mike said as she looked in her scope "Damn sis did you leave me any?

"I never squeezed a trigger" I smiled at the purple haired pixie. "151 shots 150 kills she only missed the first and she learned so fast I didn't even get the chance to tell her how to correct, the new LT. can go long"

"She still missed…" Mike started.

"How many times did you miss before you started to get on target?" I asked

"309, my ass was very sore that night." she laughed as she started looking for her targets.

"Tenchi its 11:40pm the boss will be up around 2am, he never could sleep a full 8 hours, wake us up for food." I told them and left them

Walking past the couch I looked at Amy, "You do realise he will spank you when he wakes up, right?"

"Why?" she whined.

"Because you lost your temper, and got your self in trouble, I was at your school at 10:30, not long after it had started and you had already left. Not to mention all that screaming you did while you killed the ghouls just caused more to come towards you."

She sat there thinking for a minute and just nodded realizing i was right.

"Get some sleep you and boss have the watch in 4 hours after we eat, and Paul can do what ever he does down stairs."

Amy smiled and nodded, and Paul just looked at me "He has me hunting some one he hopes is alive, Senator Risu, he is growling" he told me and I just nodded and followed Kime.

A/n time, z-day started 9:30Am for them, +33 hours puts it 6:30pm next day, they sent Boss to bed at 7:30pm.(he had been awake since 7:30Am day of z-day.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Z-day +46hours. (that's 7:30Am Thursday morning.**  
**(Kody)**

I was sitting with Amy as we watched, everyone else had already eaten and gone back to sleep, well everyone but Kime she slept through

It has been almost 2 full days since the world changed, I won't say ended cause we are still here, I am very worried about Kime, she seems to be taking this very well, too well I am waiting for her next fall.

Which should be any moment,

"Boss we have a problem" Maya shouted as she came out of the girls room.

"Kime?" I asked and stood up. "About time I was getting worried."

Maya who has known me most of my life actually looked stunned. "What the hell do you mean?"

I walked into the room and knelt by the bed, Kime laid on her side facing me, eyes wide open and in a state of catatonic shock. I lit a candle and set it in her field of vision hoping the flame would draw her back like before.

"You need to remember, except for 2 weeks ago she has lived a very sheltered life, she is not like us. Before she saw the world through normal simple eyes We are use to this, we knew the hell of the world since we were born, but she is innocent and damn near pure"

I sat with her watching, "And you and Amy have not been helping"

"What the hell dose that mean?" both Maya and Amy shouted, Amy had followed us into the room.

"One we have Maya who has flirted and teased her since she arrived, even though I told you not too, twice.  
"And we got Amy who has had an attitude and a mouth of a cheap hentai slut. How many times do I have to warn you to watch you language?"

"Sorry Papa Bear," Amy replied looking down and shamed. She was trying to get out of trouble by being cute but she knows that's never worked on me.

"Please for the time being, watch the language and your actions. She is not stupid and learns fast but she is still naive, she just doesn't yet realize it."

They nodded and I sent them out to get ready, the clock was ticking sooner or later the idiots would start thinking and that meant nukes.

Central Japan is lost seems all ports, air and sea, seem to be magnets for the ghouls since naturally most people would try to flee to islands or other countries. And like natural most people moved south so a lot of northern Honshu is yet clear, not that I plan to head south.

I don't know if the tunnel to Honshu is still open, I was hoping it would be closed by now, but I have not yet heard from the twins.

Sapporo is my main problem, there is a lot of people up north of us and if they move south we will get pinched staying here, we need to move to the northwest probably by tomorrow or Saturday.

**10:00 am**

"Any change?" Maya asked me as she came in with my lunch.

"She has been mumbling in her sleep, she is dreaming that this was all just a bad nightmare and she is back to normal." I sighed

"That will be a hell of a wake up, when she realized the good was a dream and the nightmare is real." Maya sat on the bed and reached to rub Kime's back.

"About as bad as when I woke you up."

Maya just shivered, we both knew that was still a problem for her. She like everyone of my troop, had lived in hell and I pulls each and every one of them out, Amy was the worst she lived n hell 5 years before I got her out, Maya was born in it so she healed quicker but she still suffered..

"I keep forgetting there are innocent people left in the world, I didn't think" Maya started.

"I told you twice to knock it off" I replied. "one day you really need to learn to listen and obey"

She just stared at me before nodding and turning to head out "where is my…"

"Same place you left it" was all I said.

She left and I continued to watch.

**12:00 pm**

She blinked, and screamed, sitting up so quickly she almost fell off the bed. As she screamed a gut wrenching scream. She blinked again and saw me holding her gently to keep her off the floor,

"NO! NO! NO!, THAT WAS A DREAM! She shouted and tried backing away.  
I just shook my head telling her it wasn't, she started crying again.

I hate seeing people cry like this, for this reason, there was nothing I could do for her right now.  
Fortunately I didn't have to Maya came in sat with her and held her, whispering to her that it would be alright in time.

"Why dose my body hurt, why are my eyes blurry?" Kime asked after a few minutes.

"You have not moved or blinked in about 5 hours, and I bet you are hungry cause you haven't eaten since yesterday" Maya replied "lets get you some food, I have to warn you, Mikkee cooked so it tastes like a burnt tire,"

Kime almost laughed.

"Now Maya you know burnt tires taste way better then Mikkess's cooking" I added and got Kime to finally laugh.

"I am sorry" Kime started.

"For what?" Maya asked. And looked in her face.

"I seem to always get in the way or freak out at the wrong time."

"Sweety, there is nothing to apologize for" Maya started. "this is a very, very dark time, everything you have ever known has changed. "

"You all seem to be coping so much better."

"That's not a good thing, well maybe it is" Maya started "but that's only because we have seen this new world before. We all come from the shadows the ditched the dark side. Me and Kody were born and rasied in a city that is affectionately known as the city of the walking dead."

"We have seen humans act like this and worse, we saw humanity at its truest most naked form. But for you it will take a lot to get use too, and I hope you keep that innocent side of you despite this world, we need that."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Us, all of us were raised to lie, cheat, steal, kill and screw to survive, it's what we know and so we feel that most of humanity deserves this new world, but you are still a good person. You give us hope if we can find more like you, protect them and help them reclaim our planet then we can finally change all the dark crap we are so use to,"

"I didn't think I was that important,"

I smiled "Well not only are you important but you are rare too, don't worry we will be there for you, your not alone" and I walked out of the room, straight into Tenshi.

"Paul sent me, its starting," he told me and I just groan, one problem fixed and now on to they problem I didn't want to see yet.

"Maya they are thinking" I shouted and heading down stairs.

As I entered Paul's place he looked at me as I spoke.

"Where?"

"Eastern Europe, and Asia minor, Germany and Russia launched one each, the all areas around Hungry are gone. France launched and took out Greece, I never new there was blood between them" he told me.

"There wasn't grandpa said the French president had some personal problems with the Greeks. You said Asia minor?"

India just wiped out Pakistan and Afghanistan, they weren't even pretending to target the ghouls like the rest said they just wanted to end any attempt of people heading to India, it was a slaughter."

"China, Korea?" I asked.

"Stand off the subs are out but the U.S. and JSDF have picket ships out waiting to intercept," he told me then a flash came on screen

"What the?, shit the states just launched"

"At who, please tell me it wasn't the Russians we don't need that kind of trouble." I asked fear creeping in my voice, yes I can feel fear I'm not a god.

"No they hit South America, and the Panama canal"

"Good that will in the drug war that would come up. Any word on the Russians other targets?" I asked.

"They seem to be going dark"

"The EMP fields are going to start causing all kinds of hell soon. Keep watch to the north, boats and plains"

He nodded and went back to work, as I turned to leave he called out "hey boss how long before we can actually start doing something good, there has to be survivors out there that need help"

I stopped, "Me and Tenshi are heading out soon to look for trucks, hopefully we can find a few living too"

That was all I said and went back upstairs.

**(Kime)**

"Maya they are thinking," Kody yelled after he left the room.

"Damnit, stupid fools" Maya growled as she sat on the bed.

"Thinking?" I asked confused.

"means that countries around this rock are starting to through Nukes, idiot leaders thinking about settling scores 'To protect our nations from our enemies' she replied "and Japan is smack dab in the center of the shooting, with China, Korea, Russia and the U.S all right here in a tight little pack."

I shivered, nukes and radiation Japan has tasted that before, twice and I wasn't sure if it could survive again.

"Hey you two" Amy smiled as she walked back in. "feeling better?"

"No but I guess it can't be helped" I replied as she crawled on the bed and laid her head on my lap.

"Sorry if I scared you, I tend to forget my self a lot" the pixie smiled as she looked up at me.

"I was just shocked, I mean you look maybe 13 and yet…so many men, it sounds like a very trashy Hentai"

Maya and Amy both laughed. "That's what Boss said, he wasn't too happy with us specially since he warned me twice" Maya looked a little sheepish.

"Naughty Maya" Amy smiled and teased and looked back up at me. "I know that look you want to hear the story don't you?"

I just nodded curious but scared, I've already learned more in the last few days then I ever cared to.

"When I was 7 I was kidnapped, my parents didn't do anything cause they never wanted me so they just pretended I was never there.

I went pale 10 seconds in and I was regretting asking.

"And pretty much from day one I was used as people's sex doll, as you can see I'm rather small for my age, the Lolita look seemed to be real popular"

Maya interrupted, "Kime listen, I know she sounds like it was nothing but you have to understand she lost all sense of shame long ago" and she looked at Amy "don't sound so happy when you tell this story remember I was there when you started to come out of your shell."

"Sorry" Amy said softly. "Well I spent 4 and ½ years in that same room, I forgot my name how old I was hell I didn't even know how to read or write."

Then one day about 2, 2 and ½ years ago I'm sitting in my cage in my room, I don't know why I just was and in walks in this monster," and Amy points down indicating Kody.

"He sees me and just growls, grabs me tosses me into this girls arms" points at Maya "and I start to watch him beat the pimp into the floor.

Lets see, Tenshi, Ski, and Kuma were there as well and it took everyone to pull him out of that building, the animal wanted very badly to attack and hurt, Mike calls it 'The Hard Goodbye'

"After that I decided he was my Papa, after dealing with the worst predators you can think of I met the Alpha male no other animal was bigger and badder, I claimed him as my father and for some reason he has treated me as his daughter. And this big Tigress was my momma." she smiled and points to Maya who glared but smiled.

"I'm to young to be a 'momma'" she replied and started to tickle Amy

"No way, your almost 19 the fact you have made it this long with out having a child is very impressive for a girl in this day and age."

They both looked at me after I said that, and that's when I realized i had said that out loud. I blushed and they both started laughing hard.

"Of course when we found her we couldn't adopt her we were to young, we thought about sending her grandpa Swamp but she would not leave Kody" Maya smiled.

"Grandpa Swamp?" I asked.

"Kody's Grandfather, nickname 'swamp fox' so we call him grandpa Swamp." Amy smiled.  
"So Kody found a foster family that understood who I was who Kody was to me and all they were was a name on a paper"

"Seems Kody helped you a lot." I told her and looked at Maya, "I was wondering he trusts you and you seem to know him better, are you his girlfriend. Maybe future wife?"

"Nether" she replied "I am more then that" and she reaches and shifted the collar of her shirt to reveal a very fine elegant collar.

Amy freaked "Oh gods, you got your collar back, I'm so happy" and she sat up and hugged Maya who smiled and hugged her back.

"A collar?" I asked very shocked.

"Yes I wore this collar from the time I was 13 till about 6 weeks ago, I was starting collage and wanted the collage party life, if you ever decide to try it don't it is not fun at all"

"A collar" I repeated.

"Didn't expect that did you?" she asked me smiling.

"No, I did not. I always thought… well your so strong so self assured so well beautiful." I replied and blushed.

"Ha ha ha," she laughed. "Kime you have a lot to learn, I am only this strong this beautiful because I wear this collar, Kody hates weak women, well not hates more like has no attraction to them.

In his hands this collar turned me from a broken weak piece of living… well like Amy said a sex doll into this strong proud sexy and beautiful woman you are sharing a bed with right now"

I looked at her unable to speak.

"Look at that, I think its time for you to tell mama bear" Amy teased and that snapped me out of my daze.

Maya smiled "Me and Kody were born in the same bedroom, both of our mother were whores, I am 10 months to the day older then him, our mothers were each other's mid wives" anyways we were best friends as we grew up in that brothel, see my father was a Russian soldier and Kody's was a U.S. marine.

When Kody was 5 his mom got sick, HIV/Aids and she decided to finally write Kody's father, 18 months later his momma was dead and he was heading to the U.S to live with his father.

I stopped her "Wait headed to the U.S?"

"Oh sorry, we were born in a city in the south of Thailand, real rats nest of crime and slaughter, bad place to be a kid." she replied "before he left he promised me he would come back for me."  
"And I waited, just after I turned 12, some one decided I needed to do something other then wash laundry in the brothel. Mom had also died by then and one night I was jumped by a group of ten guys."

I shivered, dose anyone have a good story, I thought to my self.

"Three months that's what I was a very cheap play thing for groups." Maya's eyes seem to glaze over as she talked and Amy just hugged her.

"Then one day I was just waiting on the floor, I was a zombie… bad reference, but accurate, I just stood there waiting when this really old guy walked in, I mean old between 80 and dirt, maybe a few years older then dirt, and right behind him I saw a man in a 12 year olds body.

He walked to me looked me in the eyes, I didn't recognized my first and only true friend, he took my arm and started leading me out the door. The pimp that ran the place, not the guy that ran it when our mothers worked, tried to get in his way.

Kody pulled a knife and cut him from just below the rib cage to his nuts, gutting him as he scream he just spoke softly. But loud enough for the crowd to hear,

'She was never to work the floor that was the promise, plus she is not even 13, she was always too young, I would run before the boss lady finds out."

"Boss lady?" I asked

"The owner was the head of the Russian mafia there, a devil of a woman big mean nasty and violent, her rules were scripture."

Anyway that night I sat there in the hotel room with grandpa, I didn't speak; truth is I had forgotten how. Anyway I was sitting there waiting for my new master, he had taken the moldy old dog collar I had worn till then off and given me this one saying if he had to put a collar on me to save me he would.

"I looked out the window and what did I see, the brothel was in flames, never found out who did it, the style was Kody's but the boss lady played just as dirty." Maya shrugged "been with him ever since, he was there to hold me to teach me, to smile and tease me."

"Wow, as sad as that story is, the fact he came back for you, would it be rude to say it was love?" I asked

"Of course not, love is a very important element, he loves us all, even the boys, but in a purely brotherly way. Completely hetero' and she started laughing as well as me and Amy.

"Gear up, time to hunt for supplies, Maya Tenshi get your gear Doc you too Mikkee Amy your on watch" Kody shouted. "And Amy Paul is busy no play"

"Yes Papa Bear."

I followed the girls and went to Kody "what about me?"

**Yes I told you M for a reason, enough back stories for now its time to hunt. Tune in for a chapter of killing dead and alive,**  
**I never read the manga, so my time maybe off but from what I got from the anime the EMP hit on Saturday (correct me if I'm wrong.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n judging by the number of reads compared to the number of reviews, you dont like my story. yes i get heavy yes i get alittle sick, you were warned before, this is rated M. ****special note, each character is based off of a person i know or knew in real life, with very few alterations.**

**(Kody)**

**1:30 Pm **

"What about me?" Kime asked as she stood before me, my gut told me leave her but my brain told me to bring her.

"Do what we say when we say and stay quiet," I told her as I walked past and she rushed to get her gear on.

Maya smiled at me as she stood ready, her tight jean pants and button shirt with boots shin and knee guards, her hair was tied back and she wore her glasses, in one hand she held the AK, and tied to the back of her belt was something wrapped in a small cloth. I smiled happy to see her wearing both her collar and the hidden weapon again.

Tenshi was next, he wore black cargo pants black sneakers, black shirt wit shin knee and elbow pads. In stead of gloves her tapped his wrists and hands with soft cloth tape. On his head her had a black 'due wrag' covering his head and another coving his mouth, I smiled as he looked like the ninja from movies. On his hip he wore a pistol I had stolen from mark, and on his back was a 55cm Kodachi sword, and on the hip opposite his pistol was a combat knife. We call him our Ninja.

Doc just wore regular cloths nothing special, he wasn't a fighter, but he had the eye of one, I always told him she should have been a navy medic.

I was dressed in tiger strip fatigues pants and caot, with a black under shirt, my coat had a few patches mostly saying I was BSA and Venture scout, which troop I belonged to and what rank, this was my 'combat' uniform when we did tournaments and camping.

On my belt I had a pistol and a large Knife almost the size of a Bowie, as well as a small war axe. Most know them as tomahawks or Native Americans.

I also wore a pair of heavy leather gloves that were specially made, they had steel short spiked on the fingers and the back of the hands that helped cracked skulls when I punched some one and were padded so I wouldn't hurt my hand I like would with regular brass knuckles

Kime was last, black cargo pants tee shirt and coat, her boots shin, knee, elbow and for-arm guards she had gotten from the sport store. Mike loaned her some gloves, I know they were hers cause they had 'fuck you' written on them, Kime also carried her bat.

"We are heading east I want to find some trucks Hummers if possible, Doc your with me and Tenshi" Doc just nodded. Maya take Kime two blocks east turn south and go down about five blocks you will find a small mart, food, water, canned meat, and if you get soda get twice as much water as you do soda. Raid the medicine isle as well." they just nodded. Maya softly replied 'yes master'

Once out the doors and into the street we moved quick and quiet, I was still doubting whether Kime should be out but I hoped Maya would help her. Me and Tenshi moved ahead and cleared, Maya and Kime stayed with Doc. After 10 ghouls we split. I continued to Head east .

Ten blocks later I found it, a check point that got over run. Bodies everywhere, this time there was a lot of head shots in the ghouls so it appeared the he soldiers were learning, my guess is they were just over run.

Moving through bodies I put my axe into the skulls of all that did not have a head wound just to be safe.

"Boss" Doc whispered, "they had a Medical station."

Tenshi eyes out, ok Doc lets take a look. We pillaged the tents and found everything, and a lot of it. The two Hummers were in good shape and had full tanks, As we were finishing loading Doc turned around and gave a scream, a ghoul had sneaked up on him. He wasn't very loud but it was enough.

The moaning was loud as a couple hundred started coming out of an ally about a block down. I charged and hit the ghoul by Doc hard in the head with my fist before finishing it off with the axe as I told Doc to finish loading.

Tenshi and I went to work, it seemed like a haze of fists axes swords and pistols, we didn't shoot much but there was so many sometimes we had to. 20 minutes later Doc shouted as he started the first truck, we cleared the few around us and started to run, Tenshi for Doc's truck me for the other.. Before I got in I grabbed a small gas can and tossed it as hard as I could at the horde.

I got in and Doc peeled out down the road and before I followed I aimed and fired at the can, it ignited just right setting a large fire ball that the ghouls just walked into. Fire seems to have a great effect on them and they seem very flammable, started to drop quickly after they ignited plus the fire would last longer and get any stragglers trying to chase my truck.

I was started to pull out as a man with a double barrel over under shot gun waved at me from a street post.

"Just you?" I shouted. And he shook his head.

"Wife and 4 year old son" he approached.

"I am not waiting more then 5 minutes" I told him. He just put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. A woman and boy came running with a few bags of stuff.

"Get in but put the gun out of hands reach till we get to know each other." I said as they got in and I drove heading to follow Tenshi to the mart, that was a hell of a large horde.

**(Kime)**

We moved quiet as he headed south, we didn't see anyone or thing, it was way to quiet.

"Why did you want to come?" Maya asked me and for a second I didn't understand the question.

"I felt I needed to, I keep freaking out at everything I learn I need to fix that, I put us at risk by being weak." I finally replied.

"Not weak just naïve" she corrected. As we saw the mart the lights were out, "ok first we go in and close the doors, then we get some room and call any inside to us so we can clear them"  
She reached to the wrapped item she had on the back of her belt and pulled it out revealing a large war axe like Kody had.

"Graduation present?" I smirked.

"This is my baby," she smiled and started to head in.

It was fast after closing the doors we found 5 ghouls, 4 employees and an old lady. With axe and bat we cleared them quickly I was getting better,

"a question not asked is a question not answered" she told me as we started filling the shopping carts.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"The dead starting to walk?" she replied as she filled a cart with the canned meat 'SPAM'

"Not that question I mean this, less then three days, and all civilization has ended, I thought it would take longer.

"Civilization is at least 50% illusion," she replied. "we believe its more like 80% based on our personal life experiences but its at least 50," she looked at my stunned face. "you sure you want to know?"

"Yes" was all I said.

"Ok, here we go. Humans are naturally violent its in our blood our basic nature, 'eating, sleeping, fighting and fucking. Deep down that is the core of humans. This civilization you talk about is maybe 50 to at most in a few places in the world 100 years old."

"Look at Roman history, they ran out of places to conquer what did they do? They had gladiator games and massive orgies every day and night."

As she spoke we filled up carts of supplies and I got to thinking, she was right history is full of wars and violence, conquers and victims', was peace a dream?

"Was peace a dream?" I asked

"No after every war people were tired they needed time to rest, but sooner or later the need would hit. My personal guess is we have been trying so hard for peace that we repressed our violent side, and now the world has no need for peace its like life its self is saying, let it out, free the anger and lust of flesh and violence"

"There is no law, no one watching no one judging anymore, the world has, as a hole reached a level of freedom, it has not seen since the dark ages. And once again we as the race of humans are showing our true colors." she finished and I thought about this.

"It seems we have turned survival of the fittest" I started.

"And turned it into survival of the sickest" she finished and after a second I agreed.

"The good news is that kid of living has a short life span, we are hoping that after say 1 or two months it will burn it self out, and we can start to rebuild, our enemy is not the dead, it is the living and their fear of being dead."

"But these first two months will show us for who we are and judge us to see if humans deserve to survive, it's going to get worse,"

At that moment a loud truck pull up out front and shinned there lights in the story.

"Shit, duck" Maya called and pulled me to the floor.

"That could be Kody." I told her.

"Do you think he would he stupid enough to just pull up and flash his lights?" she asked me.

"HEY! I saw women in there" a voice called from out side,

"So what?" another voice replied.

"We could have some fun" the first spoke.

"Your right" I told Maya. "so out the back?"

She shrugged as she gripped her Ak.

"Did you see any men, the boss wont let us keep females unless we bring him men too" the second guy continued.

"Ok, how about we just use them here kill them and he not find out?" the first argued.

"Did you forget we are on a time limit"

"Hey it will take me 5 minutes most, come on I haven't gotten any in a month."

"Fine if you get your ass in gear and load up quickly I'll give you 5 minutes"

"deal" he said and walked closer to the Mart "Ladies I know your there, do what we say and we will let you leave after, refuse and we will kill you after we are done"

Maya just looked at me I wasn't sure if she was asking what thought or trying to guess how I would react.

"It will make a lot of noise but I say just fire, but try not yo hit the truck we could use it" I told her,

She smiled lifted her rifle and pointed it at the two men that were walking in the doors.

KRACK, KRACK ,KRACK ,KRACK, KRACK

**there you go, i killed a bunch of ghouls and saved three lives i am not a bad guy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**5:00Pm**

**(Kody)**

I herd 5 kracks of Maya's AK-47, by he fith one had the pettle to the floor and drove on the side-walk to pass Doc.

"I take it you know that rifle" my guest asked as he held on.

"stay down" was all I said as I came into view of the mart in had two trucks out front with about ten men using then for cover.

"I can use that M2" he said as he shifted to the gun turret on top of our Hummer.  
More Kracks came from the store keeping the raiders heads down.

"She doesn't want to damage the trucks" I spoke. "we only need one take out the first"

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM , the Ma Duce let it self be known as it tore through the first truck and the guys by it..

One of the few living raced to get back in the second truck but as he climbed up Maya put a a round through his head and made it clear,

The others were walking home.

I got out and moved to the mart, at the door I found two men, one had a bullet in his skull and chest, the other had skull, chest, and nuts.

"Clear?" I shouted and Maya came out from her and Kime's cover

"Bout time you got here boss." she smiled

"We found a horde a massive one, and with all this noise, I am betting on more, stack pack, and get loaded

They nodded and started to move Doc came to help as well as the woman, my gunner stayed and he kept watch. He had training and good training at that.

"Maya you are driving the third truck Kime your guard, Doc as soon as that Hummer is loaded get out of here," I gave the orders and got just nods.

"Zombies on the march to the south" the new guy shouted.

I looked and saw more then I wanted too, at least 300. Me and Tenshi grabbed out silenced pistols and the sub-machine gun and started sniping them quickly as Doc shouted he was ready to go, as well as Maya.

"Go," I shouted and raced to my truck. My gunner did not fire the duce but was waiting in case he had to.

After I was in and following the other two trucks. "First name only and don't lie." was all I said.

"That's Mayo and the boy is Shika, I am Toma, former corporal USMC and I guess you could say former JSDF."

"And how did you manage so well on the gun?" I asked as I thought.

"I was convoy escort gunner" he smiled.

"How much ammo you got in the .12 gauge?"

"1 box of 20 left." he replied. "but I need a new one the barrel got bent a little."

"Papa, I found a radio thing" the boy spoke up.

"Good but don't go digging yet." he told his son. And the rest of the drive was quiet.

We got back and started unloading everything and totting it up to the supply floor.  
Once done I took Toma to Paul's room.

"Toma give him all your info, Paul I want full identification, if he refuses shoot him" and I marched back taking Mayo and Shika to the pent house for food.

"Mike, Eyes out for both living and dead, if hostile shoot on sight, I am in no mood to play tonight."

I took Maya by the arm and lead her to my room after closing the door.

"What happened?" I ordered

After she told me about what they heard and about her and Kime both agreeing to open fire I sent her out and Asked Kime to tell me her side.

**8:00Pm**

"CONTACT, CONTACT, EVERYONE UP AND ARMED" Mike's voice shouted as the rest of us were just relaxing after a rough night.

Running we all went to the balcony and looked, it was clear we didn't make the escape I wanted as about 2000 Ghouls came slowly towards us.

"The gate to the parking garage cant hold that many," I started "keep the horde away from there, Maya Mike you're my long, Tenshi, Amy with me Toma take the shot gun and go to that wall and clear what you can, also take the Molotov's, fire works well."

As everyone moved I looked at Kime and told her to stay with pall and the woman and child. Not a great job but it was a job as the rest moved.

The kracks of the AK could be heard as Maya opened up, the Ithaca 37 pump was soon joining in the fight as me and Tenshi started our dance on the ground. Amy loved to use a staff with weighted ends she dance gracefully and moved like a ballerina, course we all know she learned most of her 'moves' when Maya showed her how to use pole dancing as a form of work out, that argument was a rough one.

The fires that were lit helped both clear the horde and light the nigh for Maya and mike. There was just too many we were being pushed back to the wall of the building, I had one by the hair and another by the face careful not to get close to the teeth, but I didn't notice the third right behind me till it was to late.

**8:45Pm**  
BOOM!

**Kime 8:40Pm**

"Just keep reloading" I told Mayo and the boy, as they helped reload the magazines for the girls when I grabbed some glasses and looked.

"Kody!" I watched as he seemed to tear a few apart bare handed but missed the one coming up from behind. I didn't know what to do, the others were all busy, what first started as 2000 ghouls now looked to be 10 or 15 thousand.

I looked at Maya and then saw the big 50 sniper rifle Kody used before. Not knowing what to do I reach and grabbed it, it was heavy and long I had trouble getting it on the hand rail. Checking the mag I saw it held 5 of the large 50 cal rounds

'breath squeeze don't pull, head shot' I told my self as I squeezed the first round.

Boom, it was loud and I watched as I knocked the ghoul back a large hole in his chest, chest shit I missed.

I corrected and shot again, 2, shift and squeeze 3, shift and squeeze 4 shift and squeeze 5. I had to stop to remove the mag and look for more when Mayo handed me another. Our three guns from above and the fighters below the horde was pushed back and when we got an all clear, I finally stopped, my shoulder hurt and I was so tired.

I looked at a clock and just gasped 11:00Pm

Kody was last one up stairs and as he came into the room,

"Doc you and Paul run watch the rest bath sleep, Doc wake me in about 5 hours. You" he said as he pointed at me. "get cleaned then bring the rifles I'll show you how to clean them, oh and thank you" he told me as he headed to his room.

The boys went to there baths, and the girls with little Shika went to ours. We were all tired even Amy was to tired to make rude comments, which mike had told me was rare.

"come on" Maya told me as we grabbed the M40 the 50 cal and her AK. Going into Kody's room seemed different then last time

"Show her" he said as he cleaned his guns at a table and Maya took my arm and led me to a table and showed me how to clean the AK, then they both showed me the M40 and the 50.

"None of the other girls could master the big 50" he started without warning. You did very well speacily for a first time but you still missed twice. Tomorrow ill teach you how to handle the small arms and give you some help with the 50, but I will say you can go long."

"Glad to help." I told him an gave a smile.

"Go get some sleep, Maya you will stay with me tonight." he ordered and she smiled.  
"Yes master."

Maya followed me out of the room,

"You did very good, maybe with you on the gun I will get to go fighting more with him" she told me and hugged me. "you go sleep, I will probably be awake for awhile he usually get frisky when he gets to fight hand to hand." she smiled and winked as she returned to his room, a sway in her hips.

I just headed for bad and passed out, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I didn't even notice that Amy and Mike were cuddled together on the bed with me till I woke up.

**A/N. i know shortest chapter hopfully you liked it.**


	9. chapter 9

7:00 Am Thursday

Kime

I woke up to find the room empty, thinking I had slept in I got up and grabbed a robe heading for the bathroom…

"So, ready for me to call Paul?" I heard Amy whisper and as I walked in I found her and Mike in the bath tub in a very strong make out session.

"Sure but remember if I say stop you stop, understand?" mike replied.

Amy was sitting back with Mike clearly straddling her in the water. Mike looked saw me and smiled.

"Kime, want to join us I'm about to watch Paul make this girl smile." she purred,

"Mikkee behave" Amy giggled. "Kime if you want to join us please do but if not would you ask Paul to join us."

I just nodded blushing, this is not something I am use to seeing, but I feel that it's something I will see a lot. Slipping out, I grabbed some cloths and headed for the living room. I found Paul and Kody sitting drinking coffee.

"Paul, Amy has asked for your attention," I told him not sure how to say it. "You should know Mike is with her and she seems to have… ah… ideas for you"

Paul just nodded got up and went to the room with out a word. I looked at Kody and smiled.

"Morning Kody, how did you sleep?" he just smiled and got up.

"Not to bad, you?" he replied

"Like the…" I blushed. "Guess we can't use that phrase anymore can we?"

He laughed loud and walked over giving me a hug, it felt really good.

"Yes if you want you may use my shower." he answered my un-asked question and I just blushed again.

"Guess I do stink." I headed to his room but stopped. "Hey how big was the crowed yesterday, I mean it felt like 10,000 or more by the end"

Shaking his head, "that was just the adrenalin I did a count earlier it was around 3500, no more and we haven't seen anymore since."

Nodding I just walked to the room and headed for the shower, but stopped again. On Kody's bed I saw Maya laying there sleeping, I don't know why but I thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

Quickly moving to the shower and undressing I got lost in the feel of warm water.

"Mmm… I could get use to watching you in the shower." I jumped as Maya slipped up beside me.

"Sorry If I woke you" was all I could say, I was busy looking over her body again. Tone and strong, sexy and perfect I suddenly felt very… small.

"Remember I have Russian in me" she spoke as if reading my mind.

Blushing I smiled "Sorry it's just you are the biggest strongest woman I've ever known"

"Hey, look at you. You are very well shaped, toned and firm, Master says you was a star on the school volleyball team and it shows you are just as beautiful as me" she smiled and washed her body next to mine.  
"Is it bad that I don't feel shame or regret about the deaths of those two at the mart?" I asked her after we rinsed off and were dressing.

"No, they made the choice, they paid for it too.

She then walked up behind me and hugged me to her softly running her hands over my body,

"I mean it I would love to wake up with you some time" kissing me on the back of the neck she let go and walked out leaving me, fine.

I didn't blush or feel strange it kind of felt good, after the deal with my father I have felt dirty, tainted but some how both Kody and Maya see me as something more. Something beautiful and I really like the feeling.

8:00am  
Kody

"Ok we got a general location from where that horde came from, the Hakodate Airport." Tenshi was telling the group that was sitting with me, mainly Maya Toma Mayo and there son, Doc was in the kitchen but I'm sure he was listening and Kime was just coming from her shower.

"Are you sure?" Toma asked he wasn't being rude he was just being thorough.

"Most if not all had boarding passes on there bodies," I replied and that ended any argument.

"Anything else?" Doc asked as he sat down,

"Bout 500,000 yen seems there was a few VIPs' in that group. Some medications, and two airport cops with side-arms S/W 37, and about 20 rounds total" Tenshi added.

"Cheap haul." Maya grunted.

"Ok children" Kody started, "when Paul wakes up, Maya make sure they didn't downed him. I want him back to watching, no one has fired a nuke since yesterday. Maya you are on watch. Tenshi take our new people to the supply floor and get them set up."

Tenshi and Maya nodded as Maya went to the bedroom.

"Kime with me, Doc I want you to have a supply list in 4 hours we used a lot of ammo yesterday and didn't get much back.

Kime followed me as the others went to work, now went to the third floor down and I led her to out training room.

Inside was where out troop met and had meeting on the wall to the left was a little monument with all the awards we had one since the troop founded.

"Holy shit" Kime shouted. "That's, a lot." she was staring at the ribbons, plaques and other awards.

"213, we have won every thing was have gone after since we started, the other troops hate us, we hold nothing back and we do it with humility and respect." I lead her to the right were we had a pistol range.

"How have you been able to get all this," she started as I pulled out two single action .22 revolvers. "Japan has major gun laws and rules yet you seem to just slip by them."

He smiled "same way the yakuza and body guards get there weapons, bribed a few officials black mailed a few others and got Imperial Weapons Permits, it's legal if you know how and have the money."

"You know I think you take 'Be Prepared' to a whole new level." she told me with a smile trying to tease.

"You're alive aren't you?" I replied and held the pistol to her. She figured out now was not the time for jokes and carefully took the gun.

".22 cal target pistol, we will start here"

I showed her the basics of how to stand, how to hold the fire arm she remembered her breathing, unlike normal I only gave her a target 4in in diameter, might as well train for head shots. The pistol used 8 bullets and after 80 shots she seemed to get the feel, she missed twice. We switched to a 38 and I had her fire 60 times.

"Good" I told her when she didn't miss once.

"Would these really kill, they seem to be small…

"Mobsters use the 22 for close quiet assassinations because the bullets were basically untraceable, and the 38 is known as a Saturday night special cause of how many it killed regularly."

"Would they work on ghouls?" she asked I think she liked the revolvers.

"we will have to test it but I think so, just remember they have almost no knock down power so u have to get head shots other wise they will not slow down as they come at you." I warned her.

"Damn good thing they don't run" she said as she looked at the 9mm Glock.

"Yet" I reminded her "it's along time before the game ends we are still in the first round." I warned her and showed her the semi auto.

She did well with the 9mm but when I let her try the 45, she did not enjoy it.

"I don't think that ones for me" she said

"This is better for living then dead anyway." I told her.

I let her use the small sub machine gun I had taken from her father's car; it was a 9mm too. She was skilled on semi auto but she had some trouble with full auto, but hey I could work with it.

Checking my watch I saw it was close to 1 pm, 5 hours. "Find Tenshi and I want you on watch with him, you use Mikkee's M40, since he can't shoot for shit" I smiled as she chuckled and went back up stairs.

I headed for Paul's room and found him scanning about 4 different computer screens.

"Report?"

"Boss I don't like this, the subs are all at launch depth." he told me looking grim.

"They realize China is dark right?"

"I don't think they care anymore." Paul replied as he started scanning again.

Risu?" I asked.

"Found him, seems the fucker had an island get away, pretty good spot too, out side of shipping lanes and most currents. We will need a helicopter or boat."

I nodded, "I will find one."

"Sapporo is a mess I know there are survivors there but they are under siege, I think maybe 1.5 million" he told me.

That's most of the population. I want you to watch for groups from the north alive and dead, for now we trust no one." I told him and headed for supply floor.

"Doc?" I shouted.

"Back here" he called and stepped closer.

"Food?" I looked at him and grabbed his list.

"About 6 months with the number we have."

Water?"

"10 weeks with what's stored, did u get a purifying system yet?"

"You don't want to know where it's sitting."

"Crap" he sighed.

Ammo" and I looked in his eyes.

"50 cal 5000, 45apc about 3000, 9mm 50,000, 7.62 30,000, 22 cal about 100,000 and I haven't gotten to the 38 yet." he replied as he returned to work.

"Fuel?"

"That tank under the building is full, so about 15,000 gallons diesel, plus 250 gallons of gas"

"Propane?"

"None that I know of, this hit before we were ready." he told me.

"Alex will kill me, we sort of slacked"

"Speak for your self boss I had my medical gear set two weeks after we got back, I am safe from her wraith, for now anyway" he smiled at me and I had to laugh as well.

"I'm going for the water treatment stuff tonight," I told him as I headed out the door.

"Taking Maya?"

"Not if I can sneak out without her noticing."

"Have you ever heard the term, 'you no poke tiger with stick?" he called back and that made me laugh,

Not telling Maya I was heading out, to the airport, will be fare more dangerous then actually going to the airport.

**Kime 1:00 pm**

"So, what do you get to teach me?" I asked calmly as I took the rifle.

"Me, what makes you think I have a skill to teach?" he smiled

"Kody dose not have any unskilled friends, what's you specialty?"

"I am a thief, I come from a clan of ninja, but since I'm a half breed I didn't get much. But I did have the skill and I learned. Kody found me as I was breaking into his place, not the smartest of ideas."

He smiled and looked back over out ruined city, I sat there thinking.

"What did he see in you?" I asked calmly.

"Beats the hell out of me, if you figure it out let us knows."

**5:00 pm**

About four hours later, Maya came out and stood by us,

"Tenshi go get some food I'll watch with her" she said and sent the boy in.

"I, have a problem" she whispered as she took the glasses.

"Kody is up to something?" I asked smiling at the look on her face.  
"He has been acting strange all day, he seems to be moving around everywhere checking everything, making sure we are all ok and set," I told her.

"He has also taken me to bed and well, he has fucked me twice today." she added. And I just smiled at her.

"Used and abused?" I asked.

"Used and pleasured, he doesn't abuse his toys" she smiled back. "I have no doubt he is planning something and I'm sure it is something I won't like"

"I think we can start putting a 'we' in our talks about him" I told her.

She smiled and walked to me. "Planning to wear a collar?"

"Not yet but I would like to be pleasure by him, he has earned the right to touch me… at least once"

"Trust me Kime, you let him do his magic and it won't just be once."

"So he is buzzing around like a fly, getting everything set," I started "my guess is he is going out"

"Yeah that was mine too, the question is where and why dose he not want anyone to go with him?" she confirmed.

"Could be senator Risu, the guy I was sold to, Kody really wants to hunt."

She shook her head, "no they found him he is on an Island to the northwest of the Hokkaido, that is a group hunt and I know he will offer you first shot" she told me and I was a little shocked.

"So we are looking at a place dangerous and probably a death trap judging by the fact he doesn't want to risk our lives." I spoke after a minute "Special supply run?"

"Probably straight into hell… Oh he is not that stupid" she said and growls a little as she looked back into the penthouse.

"Ok Maya what is my new lesson?" I asked.

"There are 3 hells on earth right now, 1 is hospitals, they are swarmed and packed with people they become slaughters.

The next is rescue centers, people flood there they get over run faster and there is a large ghoul count. The last is transportation hubs, shipping docks train stations and… airports." she told me and hearing her say it, it seemed very obvious.

"Question is what is he getting?"

"I have no idea; we will have to ask him" she told me and looked around.

"I think its time for shift change" I told her and looked to see Mike and Mayo come out to releave us.

"I need a shower want to join me?" I asked her out of ear shot.

"Invite me to the shower and I will taste you" she told me strong.

"Make me enjoy being touched with fingers and I'll make you taste me" I told her as I started stripping as I walked into our and Kody's shower.

"Yes ma'am"

A/N  
No lemon yet, if you people want the lemon, I want the reviews. Oh and any play with Kime and Kody will have Maya in it, to get a lemon I need reviews, good or bad I don't care I want reviews


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hmm… should I or should I not show what happened?**

**1:30 Am Friday.**  
**Kody**

Sneaking out was easier then I thought Paul and Tenshi were on watch and they knew I was leaving; Maya was sleeping with Kime in our room. I am sure Maya knows I am up to something and my guess is those two planned to tease and entice me into telling them what I was doing.

"What is the plan?" Kime's voice broke the quiet and I almost jumped, turning I saw her and Maya dressed for battle and looking at me like I had forgotten there birthdays and our anniversary's combined.

"What are you doing here" I started and looked right in Maya's eyes. "Go back to our room"

She stared at me and as a tear started to roll down her cheek when Kime put her hand on Mays arm and stopped her.

"Kime you don't understand…" I started

"I know she is your slave by her choice" she started and in my mind I started to smile. "But as the Lt. of this unit, I can order her to accompany us on this mission."

"You want to play this game?" I growled.

"You picked me as the lieutenant, your choice now you pay"

"Yes Lt." was all I said. This was working better then I planed and a lot faster then I expected.

"Now we good?" she asked me and I just nodded.

"Good, now tell me where we are going"

I smiled as I led them through a dark alley, "the airport, I have stuff there we need that I had not gotten yet before the outbreak,"

"Airport, you left something at an airport!" Maya started to laugh. "Tell us when did these items arrive?

"10 days before this started"

Maya burst out laughing; Kime had to cover her mouth with her hand. "Alex is going to burn your ass"

It took Maya about 5 minutes and an order from me to calm her down.

"That is why I wanted to go alone, my mistake, my responsibility" I told them both.

"Master, you should know better, I wear your collar, you're stuck with me I go with you always." Maya spoke and I knew there was no arguing.

"Both of you, behave" Kime smiled as she motioned for me to lead.

"I am still mad at you" Maya told me as we moved.

"Why?" I teased.

"I had Kime all lathered up in the shower hoping you would walk in on us, then we laid in bead butt naked waiting, and you never showed,"

"Oh and just what did you ladies get up too?" I asked smiling and looking at Kime, who smiled, blushed but looked happy.

"Since you tried to sneak out on us, that will remain our secret, at least till you earn the right to watch us next time… maybe" Kime smiled and walked next to Maya and hugged her with one hand.

Shaking my head I just walked ahead of them, these two are evil and I think I love them both for it. Maya knows she will 'pay' for teasing me but she usually enjoys her punishments.

It was over 2 miles to the airport and we were going on foot, the small gang that we dealt with at the mart did not last long Paul showed me a sat picture of their 'base' over run with ghouls, but I was still watching. We had not seen any ghouls as we moved, nor have we heard any living.

I know its strange but I am more afraid of the quiet then the loud screaming, moaning, yelling, fighting and other sounds of pure chaos, this silence before the storm is usually followed by a very bad day in the worst way.

"I know boss," Maya started after a time. "It is to quiet, there is something we are not seeing."

"I am so glad you noticed." I told her as I led them around a fence as we entered the airport grounds.

"Question," Kime started "What is in this supply shipment?"

"Water filtration, some food and fuel, T.A.C radios." I replied as we moved to hide behind a hanger.

"And?" both girls asked.

"The satellite phone," I replied as I waited.

"You know I was wondering where that was," Maya chuckled. "Alex will not be happy when she learns the reason you have not contacted her has been because you slacked off on your supplies"

"Contact" was all I said as I pointed out a few ghouls moving away.

We watched them move away, it was strange almost,

"It is like they are moving in a pattern," Kime whispered softly.

"They have a search pattern," Maya added. "They search for targets and when they find one they start moaning, almost calling out to the others."

"Quiet," I told them. I was getting an itch on the back of my neck, there was something we hadn't seen yet, hen I heard it.

"Hide," I almost shouted as I pushed both girls over INTO a dumpster and covered them with trash as I was removing most of my weapons.

The bikers came almost out of no where as I was 'digging' in the garbage; I spun and raised my little club.

In just a tee-shirt and pants and boots I stood there 'scared' holding a small club I had found, at the sight of the bikers I gave a very audible sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the gods I thought you were them," I said in a very grateful, stupid voice.

"So you think you're safe with us?" One said as the others laughed evilly.

I gulped and took a step back. "I…I don't want any…"

**Kime.**

"I…I don't want any…" Kody started as I watched the bikers attack, they started to beat him with clubs and chains. Kody did not beg or scream as the men beat him.

After about 5 minutes they stopped, "Tie him up and bring him, the boss will want fresh meat."

They tied his hands as he lay limp on the ground, the rope was tied to one of the bikes, I almost screamed as they dragged him on the ground.

Ten minutes we waited just in case, well that's what we told our selves truth is we were both scared.

"What do we do?" I asked Maya and she looked at me with eyes full of hate and venom, I was almost scared. "I mean right now? Do we go back for help or do we go after him on our own?"

"I want to go after him now but we might need help, I don't really know what to do," Maya replied and I could see she was on the verge of tears.

"If we go back we could be to late," I started "but if we rush we could get killed or captured, and I think I have learned enough to know I would rather be killed then captured."

I waited a few moments, "We are going after him, but I will need help, this is not my game."

And that is what we stuck to the shadows or at time the roof tops. When we found them we were both shocked, there had to be 500 of them, they were in a city park, all around the edge of the place were heads on stakes, or bodies of men, women and even a few children chained up clearly dead.

The mass surrounded a raised stage, and on the stage were more bodies and heads, and in the center was a chair, looked like a throne, that had a Woman half-naked covered in jewels and what was ether paint or blood.

I watched as they brought Kody up to the stage but i could not hear anything, i don think it was going well cause with in 5 minutes he had stood up and when two men reached for him he grabbed and struck. The two men hit the ground and didn't move. No one spoke, the queen just looked amused, in fact i watched as she just laughed.

"We need to get down there," I said really starting to worry.

"No what we need to do is give him a door out," Maya stopped me. "Master can take care of himself, he is already working on a plan, we just have to figure out what he wants to do."

I looked back and saw the people leading Kody to a cage of some kind, but it was clear, they now feared or respected him cause no one was getting into arms reach.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Yes, i would bet anything they plan a show" she replied and as she saw my confused look. "Gladiator games, look they have a pit, as well as 10 or 12 men in basic armor testing bladed and blunt weapons."

"What will he get when he wins?" Was my next question.

"sure that he will win?" she asked me and i almost missed a smile on her lips.

"No doubt, but what if he doesn't need us to get him out, what if he wins and they let him go...never mind," i realized then that even if he won they would not free him, besides with all the innocent people chained up dead around here i doubt he would just leave.

"Correct, even when he wins they will probably just kill him and eat him,"

"Eat him?" i asked shocked and sickened at the same time.

She pointed off to a corner and handed me the glasses, there was a massive fire pit with three human bodies cooking. I just looked at Maya,

"I think when we are done i am going to be sick."

She just nodded.

"We have time we need to find all their look outs and watchers, he knows we are here so he is going to start working his plan," she told me and started looking around.

"How does he know?" i asked.

"He looked right at me as i looked at him with the glasses, told me to hide better."

I nodded and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths i opened and started looking at this nest of cannibals and murders. It was strange but as i looked out over the crowed it was easy, i found there watchers and patrols, hell i even spotted a few Maya missed.

At about 3 am the games started, there was a lot of cheering and shouting as Kody went into the pit over and over again. By 7 am it was getting light out, the mass was still loud and rowdy but also very drunk, and we watched them as one by one they all seemed to pass out. We were ready we got a good plan together in the 4 hours Kody spent dominating the pit, it was actually kind of arousing to watching him battle in such a barbaric way, and i know for a fact Maya was very aroused watching him work.

"I think they are done" She said at about 7:35. I looked and sure enough there stood Kody bloody but standing tall as the queen walked towards him.

"I would say judging by they way she is feeling up Kody," I started "she has perverted plans for him." Was all i said and i heard Maya growl.

"Hands off bitch,"

Kody followed the queen behind her throne to a large ugly tent, 10 minutes later he came out and placed what turned out to be the Queens head on a pike like she had done to so many. he strolled calmly through the mass of bodies as if it was a Sunday walk.

We were ready, we had carefully and quietly removed the guards and the patrols through out the night and morning, as he reached us he did not speak his eyes were so cold so dark, even Maya was a little scared.

Soon as we moved at a fast pace, we heard what was clearly the gang waking up to find there queen dead, we jumped down into a storm drain that Kody led us too and as he checked his watch again.

BOOM!

The area that housed the bikers was engulfed in a ball of fire with a radius of about 1000 feet.

"lets go," he said as he led us over a small hill where we found, the airport hangers.

**now who wants to see that last scene from Kody's eyes. **

**how did he make them go boom.**

**what will the girls do now?**

**reviews and favorites get answers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n sorry not enough talk no lemon this time. Also work was a problem and I got a little block writing the lemon. It is written and im happy with it but. Nope not today**

**(Paul)**  
**10:00 Am Saturday.**

Watching the computer screen I did not speak much, Kody had returned from the last trip and I knew it was bad, plus half the city near the Airport was a giant fire-ball.

I watched the Subs and the ships, I watched the cities collapse, in short I watched a world turn to hell. I heard the door and looked back as the boss man came in his eyes were better almost human,

"Report?" he asked as he sat beside me.

"The Subs are getting itchy, no one seems to know what is happening, oh and I got the Sat phone up and running its about 8pm yesterday if you want to ring the family" I told him in one breath.

"Breath paul…I am fine now,"

He stood and headed for the door, "Think we could do a video call?"

"I will feed it to the living room I want to stay here, I am getting an itch as well." I told him as I watched the sat pictures of the Chinese Submarines.

When the Sat picture of an old man and a woman about 22 came online I just smiled as it seem the old man was losing a argument.

"I see the end of the world hasn't changed much" I said laughing. The two spun around and looked shocked..

"Pass word?' the woman spoke into a microphone.

"Maya is a whore," I replied. And the woman quickly typed on her keyboard.

"Paullie" she shouted.

Hello boss lady, you all holding up?"

"Hello paul," the old man smiled. "We are doing fine seems my granddaughter knew what she was doing."  
Damn right" Alex spoke with a smug smile. "where is my cousin?"

"With the others, im patching you through take a minute."

How many have you lost?" the old man asked.

"Three so far and we don't know about the twins." I replied and his face went sad.

And the boy?" he asked.

"Holding at about 5 right now, Maya has been working her magic, but he got bad last night I have not yet heard why." I told him.

The scale we use is simple, 1 is sane, 10 is bat shit animal crazy, I have only seen 10 once and that was when Kody went after Amy's parents Amy still does not know what he did.

(Kody)

Sitting in the living room waiting everyone walked in. Amy was bouncing in her seat, one she wanted to see Alex and two I knew she wanted o hear about what me and Maya and Kime did, which I have told her three times t was none of her business.

"Well there you are," a voice from the TV interrupted. I smiled as I saw Alex laughing with my old grandfather sitting beside her.

"Bitch" Maya smiled

"Whore" was Alex's reply.

"Behave there are children present" I spoke and pointed to Shika and Amy, who just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Boy" was how Grandpa greeted me.

"Old goat" I replied and waved.

"How bad is it in the states?" I asked killing the calm mood…

"L.A. new York Seattle, gone, Chicago Detroit and Houston about to go. Denver is holding. But they are running low on food." he told us.

"Better then I figured" Alex added with a smile.

"Government?" Collin asked.

"Mostly gone, Cheyenne was quickly over run. But seems people are acting far better then we thought they would." Grandpa replied.

"Lucky you," Amy growled. I knew she still was recovering and the looks on Alex's and grandpa's face they knew without being told.

"And there?" he asked me.

"Bad, hit fast and nasty no warning. The docks and hospitals fell just like you thought it would, but at least 5 to 7 hours ahead…" Collin replied.

"Any idea where this started?" Mike asked as she cuddled with Amy.

"Balkans, from what we can guess, and we also have an idea how it spread," Alex replied.

"6 months ago pharmaceutical companies started to do living tests on a vaccine for the common cold. If it was tampered with or mutated naturally it could have caused this."

"6 months, time delay" Tenshi added nodding.

"What?" mayo asked confused, her husband answered first.

"Time delay, means that if this was planned then all they had to do was infect or inoculate a large group of test subjects, and let them travel people can move a lot in 6 months. Spread out over the world before it activates"

"Why would anyone want to do something…" she started.

"Mass ethnic cleansing, happens every day, war prejudices' racism, hell just basic hatred. Global biological terrorism at its best or worst." I replied

"How can this get any worse?" She asked and half the room just groaned.  
"What?"

"You jinxed it." Amy whined.

"We have 4 Chinese Submarines off the coast of china ready to fire at Japan and the U.S. bases here." I informed her and everyone. "And they seem to be itching to fire despite the fact China is black now and probably lost."

"Enough of that we will speak serious later" Alex broke. "What I need to hear about is why Maya has a collar on her thoat"

"You know damn well why I wear this collar." Maya smiled as she touched her throat softly.

"I know I am just glad you put it back on, I warned you the 'collage life' was not as fun as you see on TV.

"The worse thing is" Amy started to whine, "they wont share their stories, and Popa Bear has a new girl" and she points at Kime making her blush.

"Child" grandpa started. "Think before you speak."

Amy quickly went quiet, grandpa always knew how to handle her and she knew not to pester now.

"Grandpa meet our Lt. Urayeshi Kimeco, Kime my grandfather the swap fox, call him grandpa swamp or Old dirty bastard" I smiled as the old man got mad.

Kime bowed "hello Sir" which I laughed cause it made him blush.

"And meet Alex the one who was otaku enough that she is single handily responsible for our being alive."

"hello ma'am" Kime bowed again.

"She is pretty" Alex smiled.  
"Don't bother with that ma'am stuff, I am Alex just Alex." Alex smiled and waved.

"WE HAVE CONTACT!" Pauls voice came over a speaker and I jumped.

**Kime)**

"WE HAVE CONTACT!" Pauls voice came over a speaker and I watched as Kody jumped and ran.

"Whats up?" the old man asked as he to moved.

"The Subs are launching, American pickets are firing to intercept." Paul replied.

"One two three, the fourth ship did not get there shot off." Alex was shouting from off-screen.

I looked around most were frozen in fear, we could not survive a nuke attack..

"repeat one inbound ICBM," Paul shouted. I heard Kody inter the computer room down stairs.

"Target?" he asked.

Central Japan… Shit its going up H.A.N.E we have a HANE."

A what?" Mayo asked confused as she hugged her son.

"High Altitude nuclear explosion, a H.A.N.E," Mike started. Instead of hitting a target they send it up and when it goes off….oh shit"

"Brace for EMP," Kody shouted and ran to close windows and drop metal shutters I did not know about.

Mike Amy Tenshi and Maya all moved as one hitting switches and shutting things off. Toma was busy getting his wife and son secured. And then he followed the others, I just stood around not sure where to go.

The flash was bright but not blinding, then came a slow rolling sound like thunder in the distance. The building shook a little and all lights went out.


End file.
